Seducción
by Karen O'Shea
Summary: Edward Cullen era un hombre de éxito al que las mujeres adoraban. Todas excepto su ayudante, Isabella Swan. A Edward le encantaba provocar a Isabella y despertar la pasión que había bajo su apariencia seria y profesional.
1. Argumento

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

_Protagonistas: Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan_

**Argumento:**

**Era su ayudante, no su juguete…**

Edward Cullen era un hombre de éxito al que las mujeres adoraban. Todas excepto su ayudante, Isabella Swan. A Edward le encantaba provocar a Isabella y despertar la pasión que había bajo su apariencia seria y profesional.

Isabella deseaba a Edward con todas sus fuerzas y su reloj biológico estaba a punto de explotar. Pero sabía que su jefe las prefería rubias y delgadas y no morenas y curvilíneas como ella… y además no le gustaban los bebés. Pero entonces surgió la oportunidad de darle una lección al jefe y demostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo… y ella no iba a desperdiciarla.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién la recuerda? Espero que les siga gustando...<em>

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 1**

Edward Cullen terminó de afeitarse y se puso un poco de Platinum, una colonia que todas las mujeres querían oler. Todas menos Isabella Swan, su remilgada y convencional secretaria. Ella siempre arrugaba la nariz porque le parecía ofensiva. Se sonrió en el espejo. La idea que se le ocurrió la noche anterior iba a tirar por tierra esa compostura tan inalterable. Él disfrutaba mucho provocándola y comprobando los destellos que lanzaban sus ojos color ámbar. Muchas veces había pensado que eran los ojos de una tigresa y se había preguntado si sacaría las garras para despedazarlo. Sería muy emocionante ser la víctima de esa pasión desbordada.

Desgraciadamente, esa pérdida del dominio de sí misma significaría el final de la partida, y él no lo quería. Bella, ella detestaba que la llamara Bella y eso era otro motivo de diversión, era la sal y pimienta que contrastaba con el almíbar de las otras mujeres que endulzaban su vida. La echaría de menos si desaparecía. Aun así, no podía evitar la emoción de sentirse en la cuerda floja con ella.

Llegó a trabajar con él haría unos dieciocho meses; era la perfecta mano derecha que cumplía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, que mantenía al día su agenda personal y profesional y que le sacaba las castañas del fuego cuando tenía algún compromiso.

Se acordó de que esa última misión fue la que inició el choque de intereses.

Salió del cuarto de baño sin dejar de sonreír y entró en el vestidor para elegir la ropa que se pondría ese día. A ella la eligió porque había sido la secretaria personal de la directora de una revista para jóvenes, lo cual indicaba que conocería bien el mercado juvenil, el más rentable para la empresa de Edward, Signature Sounds.

Isabella Swan se presentó a la entrevista vestida con un amplio traje negro y la melena castaña recogida hacia atrás con dos pasadores de concha. Tenía un aire sensual, labios carnosos, ojos con pestañas tupidas, piel pálida y una figura con abundantes curvas, pero seguramente quería evitar una impresión excesiva. Edward había pensado que no era su tipo. A él le gustaban las rubias, altas y delgadas que preferían exagerar la impresión, mujeres sofisticadas que querían ser deseables. A él le encantaba satisfacer su vanidad en ese aspecto, aunque sabía que ellas siempre estaban buscando a alguien que las satisficiera mejor todavía. Llevaba toda su vida metido en ese mundo y había aprendido que no podía atarse sentimentalmente con ninguna mujer que estuviera en él.

-Disfrútalas -le había aconsejado su abuelo-. El truco está en no tomártelas en serio o ellas te tomarán en serio a ti.

En aquel momento, su abuelo estaba tramitando su cuarto divorcio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues casándote con ellas? -le preguntó Edward.

-Porque me encantan las bodas -fue su desenfadada respuesta.

Su abuelo podía permitírselas sin pensar en el precio, pero él no estaba dispuesto a compartir su fortuna tan caballerosamente. Había trabajado mucho para conseguirla y no iba a mantener a ninguna mujer sólo porque fuera atractiva sexualmente. El se tomaba muy en serio el trabajo. Le gustaba que su empresa marchara tan bien y seleccionaba con mucho cuidado la gente que iba a ayudarle a que siguiera así o mejorara.

Isabella Swan entraba en esa categoría. Había sido un gran fichaje en muchos aspectos. En la primera entrevista, él se dio cuenta de que tenía una inteligencia aguda y que sería muy competente en todo lo que él le pidiera. Sin embargo, la única objeción fue su aspecto mojigato. Estaba pasado de moda y no coincidía con su forma de pensar. Si ella no era suficientemente flexible para adaptarse...

-Si quiere el trabajo, tendrá que vestirse en consonancia -le advirtió él-. Su imagen es desacertada. Fue fascinante comprobar el rubor que subió por su interminable cuello y le desbordó por las mejillas, aunque más fascinante todavía fue comprobar que ella mantenía la calma.

-Me sería de mucha utilidad que usted me explicara la imagen que espera -replicó ella sin alterarse.

-Que no parezca que tiene cuarenta años.

Él estaba completamente maravillado por la firmeza de ella para superar cualquier fastidio. ¿Realmente tenía tanta entereza? ¿Era capaz de salvar todos lo escollos?

-Su currículo dice que tiene veintinueve años. ¿Es verdad?

-Sí.

Él se levantó, se apoyó en la mesa y la miró de arriba abajo con descaro.

-Debería vestirse como una joven, no como una vieja. Signature Sounds vende sintonías para teléfonos móviles y es un mercado dominado sobre todo por jóvenes. Si va a representarme a mí y a mi empresa, tiene que ganarse la credibilidad de la calle.

Ella lo miró tranquilamente de arriba abajo.

-¿Significa eso que tengo que ponerme vaqueros y camiseta?

Eso habría sido suficiente, pero el demonio que él llevaba dentro se sintió azuzado por la mirada lenta e inexpresiva de ella.

-No. Eso está bien para los hombres que trabajan en la empresa -entre otros, él mismo-. Me gustaría que usted siguiera la última moda de los jóvenes. Los vaqueros no sirven para una mujer porque son una constante. Suéltese el pelo y muestre su talento, señorita Swan.

-Llevo el pelo suelto -replicó ella con un tono seco y desafiante.

Eso provocó que Edward llevara el desafío un poco más lejos.

-Claro, el pelo. ¿Puedo proponerle un corte más moderno? Un corte con cuchilla se ajustaría más a la imagen que queremos dar.

Las mejillas de ella parecían al rojo vivo, y eso enardecía más a Edward. ¿Se doblegaría?

-¿Se refiere al pelo de punta? -le preguntó ella con un destello abrasador en los ojos.

Edward estuvo tentado de avivar más ese fuego, pero comprendió que si iba demasiado lejos, ella se marcharía. Decidió que se divertiría más con la señorita Swan si ella trabajaba con él.

-No -Edward ladeó la cabeza como si pensara qué podía sentarle mejor-. Quizá un flequillo y unos mechones que le enmarquen la cara y el cuello. Coméntelo con su peluquero. Necesita un estilo moderno que le favorezca. ¿Entiende?

Ella no hizo más comentarios y se centró en lo más importante.

-¿Está ofreciéndome el trabajo?

-Sí. Siempre que...

-Me ajuste a la imagen -ella se levantó y extendió la mano para cerrar el trato-. Lo he entendido y lo acepto, señor Cullen. ¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?

Edward recordó que ella lo había alterado con su imagen. Bella Swan no era sólo sal, también era pimienta, guindilla picante, cuando se lo proponía.

El primer día llegó con un peinado nuevo ondulante, los flecos de las botas ondulantes, las caderas ondulantes ceñidas por una minifalda y el enorme cierre de un cinturón muy suelto que caía sobre la unión de sus muslos y que le provocó unos pensamientos que no tenían nada que ver con la empresa. Todos los hombres se quedaron impresionados.

Sin embargo, ella se movió como si llevara un uniforme obligatorio y completamente impersonal. No coqueteó. No utilizó las armas de mujer para que los hombres hicieran parte de su trabajo. Era doña eficiencia. Lo fue desde el primer momento, y Edward tuvo que convivir con su propia creación. Por eso, avanzó un poco en el juego. Pasó a la batalla de los sexos. Una batalla apasionante, estimulante y que le complacía delicadamente. Podría decirse que Bella era la relación sexual que mantenía cuando no estaba teniendo una relación sexual. Todo era mental y no pasaría de ser eso. Por muy tentado que se viera muchas veces, pasar al terreno físico con ella sería un error. Había muchas mujeres que estaban deseando meterse en su cama, pero sólo había una Bella Swan y no quería estropear las deliciosas chispas que soltaba el duelo entre ellos.

La idea que se le ocurrió la noche anterior era fantástica. Bella no soltaría chispas, se abrasaría. Edward estaba deseando entrar en la batalla de ese día.

.

.

Isabella comprobó su aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero del armario. Las faldas vaporosas casi hasta los tobillos estaban de moda, y podría abandonar por una vez las minifaldas que le exponían a las provocativas miradas de Edward Cullen. Aunque esa vestimenta no evitaría que él la mirara y esbozara esa sonrisa de satisfacción por haber modernizado su imagen. También era una satisfacción personal.

Eso la irritaba, pero no lo demostraba. Ella se convencía de que se vestía para ir a trabajar, no para él, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, se había aficionado a burlarse de su feminidad delante de él, se había aficionado a la corriente sexual que brotaba entre ellos. Algo que no le convenía. Dominaba su vida demasiado y le restaba interés por otros hombres. Tenía treinta años y su vida giraba alrededor de un canalla muy sexy que no tenía ningún interés en casarse y tener hijos. Edward Cullen era el mejor ejemplo de soltero de oro. Era impresionante. Tenía unos ojos verdes y enormes con un brillo de perversión, unas pestañas larguísimas que eran la envidia de todas las mujeres, unas cejas muy expresivas que resaltaban todo lo que decía, un pelo cobrizo y ondulante que invitaba a que lo acariciaran, una nariz recta y poderosa, una barbilla cuadrada, una boca sensual y provocadora y unos hoyuelos en las mejillas. ¡Unos hoyuelos! Isabella querría no sentirse tan fascinada por ellos.

El resto también era un placer para la vista. Tenía el físico de un atleta; hombros anchos, músculos, ni un gramo de grasa y el cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado para su altura, que era bastante sin ser abrumadora.

Además, había nacido en una familia muy rica y había ganado millones con Signature Sounds, una idea propia que lo había metido en la cultura pop. A los treinta y cinco años tenía el mundo a sus pies, lo que incluía un montón de mujeres hermosas que pasaban por su agenda personal y, sin duda, por su cama; modelos, chicas de la alta sociedad, estrellas de la televisión...

Pese a que cumplía meticulosamente sus obligaciones como su secretaria personal, Isabella sospechaba que él la consideraba su diversión en el trabajo. Le gustaba rivalizar con ella. Le gustaba azuzarla. Le gustaba darle tareas complicadas para ver si ella las hacía como él esperaba. Era un playboy de los pies a la cabeza, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de superar airosamente todas esas pruebas. Él no podía derrotarla. Ella no se lo permitiría.

Aun así, ella era cada vez más consciente de estar aprisionada en una relación obsesiva con su jefe, en el estímulo, el brillo y la emoción que él daba a su vida. Admiraba su clarividencia para afrontar el trabajo y la creatividad entusiasta que despertaba en sus empleados. También admiraba su generosidad para reconocer y premiar las buenas ideas de los demás. Estar cerca de él era un hervidero constante. Ella adoraba muchas cosas de él, pero también detestaba otras tantas. La quería cerca de él porque nunca la consideraría una pareja. Ella lo sabía perfectamente y no tenía esperanzas de que fuera a cambiar. Edward Cullen organizaba su vida como partidas en las que él siempre tenía la mano y ella sólo entraba en la partida laboral.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saberlo y de haber levantado todo tipo de defensas, él la había arrastrado a un torbellino de emociones que la estaba tragando cada vez más profundamente. Si no salía de él, acabaría perdiendo toda su dignidad. Su parte racional le había dicho que no podía pasar más de dieciocho meses con Edward Cullen. Ya había cumplido treinta años y tenía que dejarse de juegos y empezar a buscar una pareja con la que formar una familia. Su padre, italiano, no paraba de repetirle que había desperdiciado muchos años en hacerse una carrera profesional de altos vuelos en vez de criar hijos.

Sus hermanas estaban casadas y tenían hijos, igual que sus hermanos.

Ella también estaba deseando, pero a su manera, no a la de su familia. Se había negado a que su padre la obligara a entrar en la forma de vida que consideraba apropiada para sus hijas. Vivir siempre conforme a la expectativa de los padres no era libertad. Ella tenía derecho a ser independiente y hacerse una personalidad propia. Aunque no era independiente cuando estaba cerca de Edward Cullen... Tenía que afrontarlo, acabar con eso y seguir adelante. Además, tenía que hacerlo pronto. Si no, se consumiría los años que le quedaban para tener hijos con la perversa atracción hacia un hombre que nunca compartiría con ella el futuro que quería en lo más profundo de sí misma.

-Isabella, ¿qué haces? -le preguntó su hermana-. Se te van a enfriar las tortitas que te he hecho.

-Te dije que no quería, Jessica -contestó ella mientras agarraba el bolso e iba hacia la puerta del pequeño apartamento.

-Estás en los huesos. Tienes que comer.

Isabella apretó los dientes. Toda la familia le decía lo mismo y estaba harta. Que ellos fueran felices por estar rellenos no quería decir que ella estuviera en los huesos. Estaba delgada por comparación. No podía mantener su imagen con un peso excesivo y tenía una figura con curvas por naturaleza, lo que ya complicaba bastante ir a la moda.

-Ya he tomado yogur y fruta. No quiero nada más.

Isabella quería despedirse de su hermana, que había llegado a Sidney para hacerse un tratamiento de láser en los ojos y se había quedado a dormir en su casa, pero ella, naturalmente, no tenía prisa esa mañana. Jessica estaba sentada en la cocina y desayunaba un montón de tortitas que chorreaban sirope.

-Tengo que irme -le dijo Isabella-. Espero que todo vaya bien y ya no tengas que llevar gafas.

Jessica se quedó mirando a Isabella con un tenedor rebosante a medio camino de la boca.

-¡No irás así a trabajar!

Evidentemente, se refería a la vestimenta que había elegido con todo cuidado. Se trataba de una falda larga y vaporosa con flores rosas y verdes, un cinturón ancho también rosa, una camiseta de algodón verde oscuro, unas cadenas doradas que le colgaban del cuello, un par de aros dorados en las orejas y unas sandalias verde oscuro de tacón alto.

Su hermana, por supuesto, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta ancha y larga también negra que le tapaba sus abundantes carnes.

-Jessica, en mi trabajo se espera que vista así.

-¿Con la cintura al desnudo?

-Es un tipo de falda que está muy de moda.

-Si el cinturón se baja un poco se te verá el ombligo.

-¿Y bien?

-A papá le daría algo si te viera exhibiéndote así en público.

-Estamos en la ciudad, Jessica. No tengo que dar explicaciones a la comunidad italiana de Griffith. Aquí nadie va a murmurar de mí, y preferiría que tú tampoco murmuraras cuando vuelvas a casa. ¿Entendido?

Jessica resopló. Era dos años menor que Isabella, pero como estaba casada y tenía hijos se consideraba con el derecho de echarle la bronca a su hermana.

-Ya me pareció espantoso que te cortaras el pelo así. Creo que ese trabajo no te conviene.

-Es el que he elegido. Tengo que irme. Por favor, asegúrate de que la puerta se queda bien cerrada cuando te vayas, y dale muchos besos a la familia cuando vuelvas.

-Vaya, ahora te pones cáustica -le espetó Jessica.

-¿Por qué será? -replicó Isabella mientras llegaba a la puerta.

-¡Espera! -Jessica se bajó del taburete, se acercó a su hermana y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte-. No quería molestarte. Es que me preocupo por ti.

-Entonces, por favor, no me encasilles en lo que no soy. Somos distintas. Me gusta mi corte de pelo, me gusta mi ropa y me gusta mi trabajo. Déjame ser como soy - Isabella dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se separó de ella-. Adiós, y suerte.

Jessica volvió a disculparse por haberla molestado y le agradeció su hospitalidad mientras Isabella creía haber escapado.

-Isabella, ¿sabías que esa falda se transparenta? ¡Tienes que ponerte una enagua!

Isabella se despidió con la mano y aceleró el paso con los ojos en blanco por haber tenido la osadía de infringir las reglas de la vestimenta respetable. Todo por culpa de Edward Cullen, aunque él no sabía que le había hecho un favor por explicarle cómo quería que fuera vestida. Satisfacer sus exigencias había sido liberador y la había obligado a acabar con sus inhibiciones de enseñar su cuerpo. Siempre había envidiado a las chicas que lo hacían. El trabajo con Edward era la excusa para hacer lo que había querido hacer. Aunque tampoco exageraba con la provocación sexual. Al menos, eso creía ella. No llevaba un tanga debajo de la falda. En realidad, sus bragas eran más recatadas que la parte inferior de un biquini, algo que ella no había usado nunca.

Jessica era una italiana con un concepto de la decencia muy anticuado. Isabella decidió que ella no tenía que sentir remordimientos por sus cambios de imagen.

Al principio, el corte de pelo fue una impresión porque siempre lo había llevado largo. En ese momento tampoco lo llevaba corto, pero tenía flequillo y lo llevaba cortado a capas. Era un complemento perfecto para su ropa moderna.

Edward Cullen había sido el instigador del cambio, pero ella ya lo había hecho propio y le gustaba. Más aún, cuando se fuera de allí, no volvería a ponerse esos trajes insulsos, aunque quizá tuviera que rebajar un poco el tono pop de su vestimenta.

Fuera como fuese, trabajar con Edward no había estado nada mal. En realidad, había sido estimulante en muchos aspectos. Sin embargo, durante todo el trayecto en tren hasta la oficina, Isabella no dejó de repetirse que aquello tenía que terminar muy pronto.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién la recuerda? Espero que les siga gustando...<em>

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	3. Capítulo 2

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward decidió que no podía irle mejor en la vida. Estaba recostado en su butaca de cuero, con los pies encima de la mesa del despacho y completamente satisfecho de su mundo.

Bella, naturalmente, no aprobaba esa postura tan poco seria. Ella entraría pronto, vería las suelas de sus zapatos y se negaría a saludarlo hasta que los pusiera en el suelo y se sentara recto. Bella tenía principios; sería una buena maestra o niñera. Lo cual suscitó en él todo tipo de fantasías.

Miró por el ventanal desde el que podía verse el puente de Sydney. También vio un grupo de personas que subían hasta lo más alto del puente para disfrutar de la maravillosa vista de la bahía. Hacía un día precioso sin una brizna de niebla. Algún día tendría que hacer lo mismo, se dijo Edward mientras se acordaba de una vieja canción. Esa misma mañana había pedido que los ingenieros de sonido y los discjockeys la escucharan para ver que posibles aplicaciones tenía. Un fragmento podría utilizarse para las generaciones mayores que no querían ruidos raros como tono de llamada en sus teléfonos móviles. Era una canción del musical más famoso de todos los tiempos: _Sonrisas y lágrimas_. Signature Sounds, muy aficionada a las canciones antiguas, tenía que entrar más en ese mercado. El problema era que las personas mayores no usaban Internet con tanta soltura como los jóvenes, y ahí era donde se hacían las ventas. Sin embargo, si pudieran acceder a ellos mediante los jóvenes... Tenía que hablar con el equipo informático.

Estaba pensando en Julie Andrews, que en la película representaba a una monja niñera, cuando oyó un golpecito en la puerta, y Bella entró. Se quedó parada y mirando las suelas de sus zapatos, como habría hecho Julie Andrews en el papel de _Mary Poppins_, con un gesto de desdén ante semejante afrenta a la compostura.

Él bajó los pies con una sonrisa dirigida a Bella. Quizá ella actuara como una niñera, pero no se parecía en nada a una monja.

-¡Muy... guapa!

Edward apreció la combinación de colores, la descarada exhibición de curvas femeninas y el embriagador erotismo de la vaporosa y casi transparente falda. Él estaba pensando que estaba muy provocativa, pero si se lo hubiera dicho, ella lo habría tomado como una forma de acoso sexual y lo habría arruinado.

-Buenos días, Edward -le saludó ella remilgadamente sin hacer caso del comentario.

Sin embargo, ella estaría asimilando que una vez más había acertado con la imagen. Doña Eficiencia nunca fallaba, pero él le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

-Efectivamente, Bella, hace un día muy bueno. Tengo algunas ideas. ¿Has traído el bloc de notas?

Ella lo sujetaba sobre el pecho como un escudo, pero a Edward, como a ella, le gustaba pasar por alto lo que no quería ver.

-Sí -contestó ella sin picar el anzuelo.

La discreción también era un escudo. Edward soñaba con derribar ese escudo y alcanzar alguna parte vulnerable de ella, vislumbrar la mujer que escondía.

-Siéntate -le pidió con deleite.

Sólo había unas butacas bajas de cuero, y ella tuvo que sentarse en una. Edward se imaginó que ella habría preferido una silla de madera de respaldo recto. Bella se sentó en el borde de la butaca, cruzó las piernas y apoyó el bloc en la rodilla. La falda le cayó por los costados, y Edward comprobó con regocijo que podía verle las piernas entre la floreada tela. Ya le había visto las piernas otras veces, pero así le parecían más seductoras.

-Estoy preparada.

Ella lo dijo como una advertencia para que dejara de mirarle las piernas y entrara en materia. Edward la miró y sonrió.

-Desde luego que estás preparada. Preparada y deseosa de afrontar las tareas que voy a ponerte hoy.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.

Isabella pensó que lo odiaba. Edward Cullen nunca la tomaría en serio ni como persona ni como mujer ni como ser humano con sentimientos dignos de tener en cuenta. Ella le daba igual. Sólo se divertía jugando con ella.

Era un disparate estar allí con el pulso a cien por hora y el estómago encogido sólo porque la había mirado con deleite masculino y la sonrisa marcaba sus hoyuelos. Además, esa sonrisa era una señal inequívoca de que se le había ocurrido alguna maldad.

Él apoyó los brazos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella con un brillo en los ojos. Ella esperó como una tonta embobada a oír sus brillantes ideas para luego salir corriendo a llevar a cabo las tareas que le mandara ese día.

Isabella se dijo que era una marioneta en sus manos. Lo cual no estaría mal si aquéllas no fueran las únicas manos, pero lo eran y tenía que librarse de ellas. Su dignidad no paraba de repetirle que ésa era la única forma de sobrevivir como persona. Sin embargo, en ese momento la tenía cautiva, casi no podía respirar ante lo que podía avecinarse.

-Tenemos que hacer una reunión esta mañana. Tienen que asistir todos los departamentos. Quiero presentar algunas ideas para captar el mercado de las personas mayores.

Ella sintió alivio al oír hablar de trabajo.

-¿Qué hora pongo en la circular? -preguntó ella con tono profesional.

-Once y cuarto. Después del café para que estén despiertos y antes de la comida para que luego puedan digerir lo que se ha hablado -respondió él sin vacilar.

-De acuerdo.

-Manda la circular lo primero, Bella.

-Lo haré. ¿Algo más antes de que me ponga a ello?

-Sí, hay algo más -contestó él arrastrando las palabras y con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

Ella se concentró en mantener la compostura mientras él lo pensaba. Edward se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la butaca y sacudió una mano.

-Se acerca el cumpleaños de mi abuelo.

Ella pensó que también se acercaba el suyo.

-Va a cumplir ochenta años.

Ella cumpliría treinta.

-Quiero hacerle algo especial.

Edward se calló para mirarla como un halcón a la espera de la reacción de la presa. Isabella lo miró con unos ojos intencionadamente vacíos de expresión. Esa mañana no iba a darle el gusto de divertirse a su costa.

-¿Estás pidiéndome ideas?

-Dudo mucho que coincidas con las diversiones de mi abuelo, Bella -Edward se rió-. Sigue bebiendo champán en el desayuno. En realidad, cuando yo era niño me dijo que le llamara «Sacacorchos» en vez de «abuelo» porque era un experto en descorchar botellas.

A Isabella se le cruzó un cable y no pudo contener la lengua.

-A lo mejor tú tienes un motivo igual de bueno para llamarme Bella en vez de Isabella.

-_Arma letal_ -replicó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo dices?

-La película, _Arma letal_, con Mel Gibson.

-¿Me asocias con un actor?

No dudaba que Mel Gibson fuera un buen actor, pero era un hombre, y ¿cómo era posible que Edward la mirara de aquella manera si la veía como un hombre? Isabella habría preferido no tocar ese punto tan espinoso. Le irritaba sobremanera que la llamara Bella en vez de por su nombre. Llevaba clavada esa espina desde que entró a trabajar allí y, evidentemente, la necesidad de sacársela la había consumido.

-Da igual -siguió ella levantando la guardia otra vez-. Siento haberte desviado del cumpleaños de tu abuelo. Sigue, por favor.

-Te aseguro que la imagen que tengo de ti no tiene nada que ver con la virilidad de Mel Gibson -insistió el provocativamente.

-Me alivia saberlo -aunque la verdad era que le fastidiaba haber mordido el anzuelo para que él se divirtiera a su costa-. Empezaba a preguntarme qué grado de perversión tenía tu percepción de mí. Sin embargo, te pido disculpas otra vez. No tiene importancia. Estabas diciendo que querías hacer algo especial para tu abuelo.

-¿No quieres saciar tu curiosidad? -le provocó él.

-Te aseguro que no -contestó ella desdeñosamente.

-¿No quieres correr el riesgo?

Edward sonreía burlonamente.

-Alguien debería haberte enseñado de niño que si juegas con fuego, puedes quemarte.

-Es verdad. No tuve una niñera como tú, Bella. Tú me habrías convertido en un hombre recto.

Él estaba disfrutando como un loco con ese intercambio de golpes. Ella cerró la boca dispuesta a no decir nada que no tuviera relación con el trabajo. Él hizo una mueca burlona con los labios que le marcó los hoyuelos. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con furia, pero no abrió la boca.

-Eso es lo que me recuerda a Mel Gibson -Edward la señaló con un dedo-. Un montón de energía contenida que estallará para pasar a la acción cuando salte el fusible.

Los ojos de él lanzaban destellos ante la perspectiva de que ella pudiera perder la calma y estallar. Isabella se sentía como una olla a presión, pero no iba a darle el placer de contestarle acaloradamente. Mantuvo la compostura, y él dejó escapar un suspiro de rendición.

-Muy bien... Volviendo a mi abuelo...

Isabella, todavía furiosa, se acordó de que el Sacacorchos Anthony Cullen era tristemente célebre por sus abundantes matrimonios. Seguramente, Edward sacó de él la afición por la seducción, aunque su abuelo se casaba con las seducidas. Sería una cuestión generacional. En sus tiempos no estaría bien visto tener una corte de compañeras de cama esporádicas.

-... quiero que prepares una tarta.

-Una tarta -repitió ella mientras escribía la palabra en el bloc.

-Una tarta muy especial. Bastará con ocho pisos; uno por cada década de vida.

Isabella lo escribió, le pareció un poco excesivo, pero ella se limitaba a obedecer.

-También quiero ochenta velas alrededor de los pisos.

-Eso va a complicarle el soplarlas -puntualizó ella.

-Te sorprendería lo sano y fuerte que está mi abuelo -replicó él con delicadeza.

Ella lo miró con ojos burlones.

-¿De verdad quieres someterlo a una prueba tan exigente el día de su cumpleaños?

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por él, Bella, pero no me refería a velas de verdad.

-¿Velas decorativas? ¿No se encenderán?

-Eso, decorativas. Muy decorativas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo escribió.

-No serán de verdad, como tampoco lo será la tarta -le aclaró Edward.

No le aclaró nada. Isabella tenía la sensación de que se le derretía el cerebro. Se aferró al bolígrafo y levantó la mirada muy lentamente.

-Por favor, acláramelo.

Él se rió, y a ella le pareció que la cabeza se le llenaba de fuegos artificiales. Lo odiaba, pero, sobre todo, odiaba que él la afectara tan profundamente.

Cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba de excitación por él. Su hermosa cara resplandecía de vivacidad y felicidad con esa risa. Isabella pensó que estaba poseída por el demonio y que tendría que librarse de él para ser libre.

-Me temo que una llamada a Tartas para Ocasiones Especiales no será suficiente, Bella -le indicó él con indolencia una vez que pudo hablar.

Ella no dijo nada a la espera de las instrucciones necesarias.

-Tendrás que buscarla, pero me imagino que la gente de accesorios para el teatro podrán conseguirte lo que quiero.

Ella recompuso su mente dispersa.

-¿Cómo la quieres de alta? ¿Qué diámetro debe tener el piso más bajo?

-Creo que bastará con unos dos metros, pero el piso superior debe ser suficientemente grande para que una mujer salga de él.

¡Una mujer!, exclamó Isabella para sus adentros.

-Los pisos deberán descender de tal forma que la mujer pueda bajar como si fuera una escalera. Dentro tiene que haber un mecanismo que eleve a la mujer hasta el piso superior como si fuera un ascensor. Naturalmente, la mujer llevará un biquini minúsculo de lentejuelas.

Iba a regalarle una mujer a su abuelo el Sacacorchos, pensó Isabella.

-La tarta tiene que tener ruedas para poder llevarla hasta donde esté mi abuelo. Bella, no estás escribiendo nada...

-Lo estoy grabando en mi cerebro -replicó ella sinceramente.

-Mientras estés entendiéndolo...

-No te preocupes, estoy entendiéndolo.

-Perfecto. Ahora, la mujer... Tiene que ser rubia.

Isabella pensó que Edward, evidentemente, había heredado el gusto por las rubias de su abuelo

-Y con curvas, como tú, Bella -Edward sonrió-. Del tipo de Marilyn Monroe.

Isabella notó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Estaba comparándola con la diosa del erotismo del mundo del cine.

-A mi abuelo no le gustan las delgaduchas -siguió él chafándole sus ilusiones.

A Edward sí le gustaban delgaduchas. De eso, no había duda. Todas sus novias eran como lápices. Ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ser su novia. Sólo su familia la consideraba delgaducha. Además, ella tenía el lado peligroso de Mel Gibson, _Arma letal_, que no era nada sexy para un hombre al que le gustaba que las mujeres llegaran y se fueran sin dar problemas.

-Deberías contratar a una de las modelos que salen en las revistas como _Playboy_ -le propuso Edward.

-¿Te das cuenta de que todo esto de la tarta es muy retrógrado y de lo más machista? -Isabella no pudo contenerse.

-Desde luego -Edward hizo un gesto de comprensión con la mano-. Mi abuelo cree en el matrimonio, ¿puedes creértelo? -él sacudió la cabeza-. Muy retrógrado. Esto le encantará. Es una escena de su película favorita, de 1966.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

-Esta mañana te ha dado por las películas.

-Son el espejo de la vida -replicó él.

-¡Efectivamente! -ella apretó los dientes-. ¿Cómo se llama la película? Si puedo encontrarla en una videoteca, podré verla para saber exactamente lo que quieres.

-Se llama Cómo _matar a la propia esposa_, con Jack Lemmon y Virna Lisi.

-Ya entiendo por qué es la favorita de tu abuelo. Él ha tenido siete esposas hasta el momento, ¿no?

-Está a punto de divorciarse de la séptima -confirmó Edward.

Ella se preguntó cuántas «amiguitas» habría tenido él, ¿setenta y siete? El problema era que ella se habría convertido en la setenta y ocho si él se hubiera fijado en ella, pero no lo haría nunca. Aunque algunas veces, cuando la miraba...

-En la película no hay ningún asesinato -le explicó Edward-. Es una comedia. Jack Lemmon está en una fiesta de solteros, y Virna Lisi sale de una tarta, sus miradas se encuentran y... ¡bang! -Edward levantó los brazos con un gesto burlón-. Se acabó su vida de soltero de oro.

Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, un ¡bang! con Edward Cullen. Le encantaría atizárselo antes de pasar al crepúsculo laboral fuera de allí. Aunque sólo fuera una vez. Acabar con su soltería de oro entraba en el mundo de la fantasía más absoluta. Quizá ese ¡bang! también lo fuera, pero... Una idea disparatada empezó a formarse en su cabeza y a iluminar los rincones más oscuros que había ido levantando durante los últimos dieciocho meses.

-Sólo para saberlo, por si no encuentro la película, ¿qué llevaba puesto Virna Lisi cuando salía de la tarta?

Ella se imaginaba que en una película americana de los años sesenta no podía ser algo demasiado atrevido.

-Un biquini -él frunció las cejas como si intentara recordarlo.

Un biquini... Para ella significaba la liberación definitiva, algo perfectamente adecuado como punto crítico en la experiencia con Edward Cullen que le había servido para soltar tantos lastres conservadores que arrastraba desde su infancia. Llevar un biquini en un acto tan público sería la señal de confianza que se llevaría consigo cuando lo dejara. Además, su familia no se enteraría. Sería algo personal.

-Creo que estaba hecho con flores; muy femenino -añadió él.

Ella sonrió; era bastante aceptable y fácil de conseguir. Edward frunció más el ceño y la miró con más atención, como receloso de ese repentino entusiasmo. Ella sonrió más todavía y se levantó.

-Ya me he hecho una idea muy exacta. Me pondré manos a la obra. ¿Cuál es la fecha del cumpleaños?

Él parecía sorprendido por tanta diligencia.

-El mes que viene, el catorce de febrero, el día de San Valentín.

-Entonces, los pisos deberían tener forma de corazones -propuso ella con entusiasmo.

Él volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la miró como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. Al parecer, ella había reaccionado de una forma inesperada e Isabella se sintió victoriosa.

-El día de San Valentín es para los enamorados -comentó ella vibrantemente-. Corazones y flores. ¿De acuerdo?

Él suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el respaldo de la butaca.

-De acuerdo. Entiendo que me harás este favor...

-Claro. Lo haré, Edward. Confía en mí.

Ella fue hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa vez lo había derrotado en su propio terreno. No se le ocurrió que podría haber caído más profundamente en el torbellino. Su entusiasmo le decía que estaba saliendo de él con un ¡bang!

-No te olvides de la circular -le recordó él sombríamente.

Ella abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia él.

-Nunca me olvido de nada.

Edward la miró pensativamente mientras salía. Ella le había pagado con su misma moneda. Bella Swan era, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más desesperante que había conocido. Había estado a punto de que ella sacara los pies del plato, pero, de repente... volvió a ser todo delicadeza y buena disposición. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa porque no estaba dispuesto a que ella lo derrotara. Iba a sacar a la luz la mujer que ella llevaba dentro. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién la recuerda? Espero que les siga gustando...<em>

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	4. Capítulo 3

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 3**

Edward tuvo que reconocérselo a su abuelo. Sabía dar una fiesta. La vieja mansión de Vaucluse con sus magníficos jardines estaba pensada para la hospitalidad a gran escala, y Anthony Cullen, a los ochenta años, quizá precisamente por eso, no estaba dispuesto a perder la reputación de ser el mejor anfitrión. Seguía lleno de vitalidad, y esa tarde estaba demostrándolo.

Además, no había perdido su capacidad de convocatoria. Estaba la flor y nata de Sidney, naturalmente, pero también había ido la clase más influyente de Melbourne y toda una serie de celebridades de primera fila. Edward también comprobó que la familia Cullen había acudido en masa; eran cuatro generaciones... Se encontraba con familiares por todos lados. Algunos no eran muy cercanos porque tantos divorcios rompían los lazos.

-Tu abuelo es un auténtico romántico, ¿verdad?

El comentario lo hizo Tanya Denali, una modelo de pasarela y su pareja para la fiesta, mientras levantaba la muñeca para oler la rosa roja en una pulsera de encaje que habían regalado a todas las mujeres a la llegada.

Edward no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cínica.

-Sabe llegar al corazón de una mujer.

Bella había acertado de pleno al jugar la baza de San Valentín con la tarta. Su abuelo también estaba aprovechándola en la fiesta. Había montones de rosas sobre pedestales por todos lados y en las bandejas de bebidas que llevaban los camareros había una bandeja de plata con forma de corazón y llena de chocolates belgas. Las copas rebosaban de champán francés y una orquesta de cuerdas tocaba viejas canciones de amor.

-Ha sido una idea fantástica hacer una fiesta a media tarde -siguió Tanya con un tono frívolo-. Me encanta vestirme así, es tan femenino...

Las mujeres llevaban pamelas y vestidos con volantes, y los hombres, chaqué claro con sombrero de copa; parecía una escena sacada de las carreras de Ascot, una escena reservada para los ricos y famosos.

-Estás guapísima con ese vestido rosa -Edward correspondió a la coqueta mirada que le había lanzado Tanya.

Los ojos azules de ella resplandecieron de felicidad. Edward se dijo a sí mismo que si había querido tener un aspecto de niña, habría tenido que rizarse la melena rubia en vez de dejársela lacia. La clave de la imagen estaba en los detalles. Bella era una especialista en eso.

-Tú estás absolutamente divino con el chaqué.

Edward pensó que coquetear era divertido, pero que los duelos verbales con Bella Swan eran mucho más divertidos. Iba a echarlos de menos mientras ella estuviera de vacaciones. La secretaria provisional que le había buscado ella no le resultaría tan estimulante. Un mes sin Bella sería muy insulso.

Tanya tampoco le estimulaba la cabeza, aunque sí le estimulaba el cuerpo y ella disfrutaba en la cama tanto como él. Seguramente, la encorsetada Bella sólo admitiría la posición del misionero. Aunque algunas veces, cuando aquellos ojos color ámbar lo miraban con una pasión contenida y furiosa, él se preguntaba...

Ella lo había mirado así el día anterior antes de marcharse.

-¿Está todo preparado para mañana? -le había preguntado él.

-Si el plano que me has dado de la casa de tu abuelo está bien y la tarta puede remolcarse hasta la terraza trasera, todo irá como la seda -afirmó ella con seguridad.

-La mujer que has contratado no ha salido barata...

Él lo comentó sin ánimo de crítica, pero Bella se indignó.

-Tuvo que hacerse un biquini de flores a la medida, tuvo que ensayar para que el mecanismo de la tarta funcionara bien, y no creo que tu abuelo se conformara con cualquier cosa. Me he decantado por la calidad -Bella arqueó una ceja desafiantemente-. ¿Tienes alguna objeción, Edward?

-No si vale lo que cuesta.

-Mañana podrás juzgarlo.

Esa última declaración estuvo acompañada de la mirada furiosa e, inconfundiblemente, rebosante de pasión. Quizá ella estuviera resentida porque él le había encomendado una tarea que apestaba a machismo, y ésa era su forma de hacérselo pagar. A él no le importaba el precio. Sólo le importaba el resultado, y estaba seguro de que el profesionalismo de Bella conseguiría lo mejor. Sin embargo, se moría de curiosidad por ver la «calidad» de la mujer que salía de la tarta.

Unas sombrillas de rayas rojas y blancas daban sombra a las mesas que se habían dispuesto en el jardín para tomar el té. El día era precioso. El sol estaba en lo alto, pero llegaba una brisa del mar que daba una temperatura perfecta para disfrutar al aire libre.

Las mesas redondas estaban cubiertas por manteles de encaje y rodeadas por sillas de tapicería roja. En cada sitio había un plato y una taza de la porcelana más fina, unos cubiertos de plata y una servilleta de lino con un servilletero también de plata.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, los camareros sirvieron el té con unas teteras de plata y dejaron unas bandejas de cinco pisos con pastas y sándwiches.

El bullicioso murmullo que brotaba de las mesas indicaba claramente que la fiesta era un éxito. Edward esperó a que sirvieran las frambuesas cubiertas de chocolate con nata para excusarse, levantarse de la mesa y, mediante el móvil, dar la señal convenida para que llevaran la tarta de cumpleaños. También hizo una señal a la orquesta para que tocara Cumpleaños feliz cuando la tarta se detuviera, y luego fue a la mesa donde su abuelo atendía a sus cuatro hijas, de distintos matrimonios, y a los que eran sus cónyuges en ese momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que su madre había abandonado al padre de Edward, un músico que había sido un error de juventud. A sus cincuenta y tantos años, ella seguía pareciendo joven. Su melena rubia y la cara casi sin arrugas le quitaban muchos años. Era impresionante lo que la cirugía plástica y una considerable fortuna podían hacer.

-Te he preparado una sorpresa especial, Sacacorchos -le comunicó Edward.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!

Su abuelo estaba en plena forma. Seguro que había sembrado los celos entre las cuatro hermanastras y había picado a las unas contra las otras. También había ido de mesa en mesa para derramar su encanto entre las invitadas. Edward se preguntó si no habría echado el ojo a su próxima mujer una vez resuelto su séptimo divorcio.

Seguía siendo un hombre apuesto y sus ojos verdes conservaban todo el brillo. Las arrugas que tenía su rostro bronceado eran arrugas de reír, y tenía la mandíbula cubierta por una barba gris y negra perfectamente cuidada. Su nariz era firme y el bigote resaltaba una boca sensual y muy bien formada. Las expresivas cejas grises y negras disimulaban que fuera casi calvo. Demasiada testosterona, se dijo Edward, que se preguntó si su pelo correría la misma suerte cuando se hiciera mayor. Aunque le daba igual, se conformaba con mantener el atractivo sexual de su abuelo a su edad.

-Gira la silla hacia la terraza -le indicó Edward-, la sorpresa está a punto de aparecer en escena.

-¿En escena? -preguntó su abuelo mientras se levantaba con un gesto de expectación-. Será un grupo de bailarinas.

-¡Papá...! -le reprendió su hija menor.

-Nunca se portará de acuerdo a la edad que tiene -le explicó una de sus hijas mayores.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si no tiene ninguna necesidad? -intervino la madre de Edward mientras sonreía a su padre y reclamaba la condición de hija favorita.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad eso! -exclamó uno de los invitados sin salir de su asombro.

Todo las miradas se concentraron en la terraza y en la tarta gigante que hacía su entrada por la derecha, arrastrada por cuatro hombres vestidos de blanco y con un «Feliz cumpleaños» rodeado de un corazón rojo impreso en la camiseta.

Edward pensó que había sido un detalle muy bueno de Bella, y tomó nota mentalmente para felicitarla cuando volviera a trabajar. Su abuelo soltó una carcajada y dio una palmada en el hombro de Edward.

-¡No será verdad! -exclamó con los ojos brillantes por el recuerdo de su película favorita.

-¡Lo es! -contestó Edward, feliz por el entusiasmo de su abuelo.

-¿Se parece a Virna Lisi?

-Ya lo veremos.

-Me muero de ganas.

Edward pensó que él también se moría de ganas. La tarta era una obra maestra. Los costados de los pisos estaban llenos de volutas y flores, seguramente de escayola, y entre los pisos había unos grandes lazos rojos de seda. Las velas tenían bombillas y estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que dentro de la tarta tenía que haber un pequeño generador. ¡Otra idea brillante de Bella! Por el momento, superaba con creces a la de la película.

-Ocho pisos -le indicó Edward-, uno por cada década de tu vida.

-Y lo mejor está por llegar -replicó él con energía.

Edward esperó llegar a su edad con el mismo espíritu.

El abuelo y su nieto esperaron juntos a que se parara la tarta. Dos de los ayudantes llevaron una alfombra roja enrollada hasta debajo del piso inferior.

-¡Desplegadla, chicos! -exclamó Anthony mientras se acercaba.

¡Una alfombra roja! Otro acierto de Bella. Se merecía una buena bonificación por todo eso. Afortunadamente, la orquesta tuvo el buen juicio de esperar a que todo estuviera dispuesto. Edward no pudo evitar seguir a su abuelo, y se puso justo detrás de él para tener una visión frontal de la mujer que había contratado Bella. Se oyó un murmullo de impaciencia entre los invitados. Sin duda, se hablaría de ese momento durante mucho tiempo. La gente contuvo el aliento cuando la tapa del piso superior se levantó. La orquesta entonó un vibrante Feliz cumpleaños y todo el mundo cantó con entusiasmo. Una cabeza rubia empezó a emerger de la tarta; era una melena rubia y ondulada como la de Marilyn Monroe, con un mechón por la frente. Miraba hacia abajo y tenía los párpados maquillados con un gris color humo. La boca, muy sensual, se resaltaba con un pintalabios rojo brillante. Cuando la cara y el cuello salieron por completo, Edward sintió como si la cabeza le estallara por dentro. Independientemente de la melena rubia postiza, estaba viendo la cara de Bella Swan. ¡Era inconfundible!

La impresión hizo que Edward perdiera el sentido de la realidad por completo. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado a su recatada y comedida secretaria personal en el papel de rubia explosiva saliendo de una tarta de cumpleaños. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo, estaba saliendo y mostrando descaradamente sus exuberantes curvas. El biquini que llevaba estaba hecho con rosas rojas, que serían artificiales, pero parecían naturales y eran muy excitantes. Incluso llevaba un pequeño corazón rojo almohadillado que colgaba de una cinta agarrada a la muñeca. El corazón de Edward no estaba tan impertérrito. Latía sin control mientras ella salía muy despacio de la tarta con unas sandalias rojas, de tacones muy altos e irresistiblemente sexys.

-¡Caray! -su abuelo resopló-. Te has superado a ti mismo, querido nieto.

Edward estaba mudo. También debía de estar sordo porque no se enteró de que la canción había terminado hasta que oyó los aplausos de todo el mundo y los gritos enfervorizados de los hombres. Si mirada hipnotizada subió hasta la cara de Bella justo en el momento que ella levantaba la mirada y... ¡bang!

Los ojos de Bella le lanzaron dos descargas abrasadoras. Fue una mirada que no disimuló nada. A él se le chamuscaron hasta las uñas de los pies.

En medio del caos, algo en lo más profundo de Edward le dijo que su relación con Bella Swan tenía que cambiar... para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento la demora babys, he estado muy ocupada.<em>

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	5. Capítulo 4

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 4**

Un arrebato de satisfacción apaciguó los nervios de Isabella. Edward parecía completamente atónito y además no se recuperaba fácilmente. La impresión había borrado la vitalidad habitual de su cara de playboy. Ya no había hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Su boca no tenía ese gesto burlón. Sus ojos verdes no reflejaban provocación. La miraba como si estuviera hipnotizado. Lo había sacudido, se había vengado.

Ella, en biquini delante de todo el mundo, se sentía orgullosa por haberse atrevido a hacerlo. Era una mujer liberada, era ella misma. Le había compensado el tiempo y dedicación que había puesto en preparar ese espectáculo. Podría retirarse del campo de batalla de su trabajo con todos los honores.

Sin embargo, todavía tenía que terminar y hacerlo perfectamente. Esperaba que los ensayos para bajar los pisos de la tarta con esos zapatos le hubieran servido de algo. Tambalearse y caerse sería espantoso. Clavó la mirada en Anthony Cullen, que, evidentemente, era el hombre que la esperaba al final de la alfombra delante de Edward, y esbozó una sonrisa muy sensual pensada para enardecerlas entretelas de un hombre de ochenta años. Aunque él parecía, como mucho, un hombre de sesenta. La sonrisa que él le devolvió indicaba claramente que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Eso le dio ánimos para bajar y dirigirse hacia la alfombra roja.

Cuando empezó a bajar, la orquesta empezó a tocar una canción muy romántica, algo que Isabella agradeció porque era mucho más fácil parecer sexy al ritmo de la música que en silencio. Llegó hasta la alfombra roja sin problemas y se dirigió plena de confianza hacia Anthony sin mirar siquiera a Edward. Lo había conseguido, y la sensación era maravillosa.

Notó la mirada de Edward clavada en ella y notó el torbellino de sensaciones que él transmitía. Volvió a notar que los nervios se ponían en acción, pero no por el temor a hacerlo mal, sino por el placer de haber conseguido que él fuera una marioneta en sus manos. Anthony Cullen también la miraba, y lo hacía como ella siempre había querido que la mirara Edward: con una admiración resplandeciente y absorto por el interés. La sensación de victoria era embriagadora. Sonrió todo lo que pudo de felicidad y miró al anciano con un descaro temerario. Él extendió las manos como recibimiento cuando ella se detuvo. Ella se desató la cinta de la muñeca y le ofreció el corazón rojo de seda.

-Feliz cumpleaños, señor Cullen. Que su corazón siempre rebose alegría -le deseó ella rebosante a su vez de alegría.

-Lo está, y es gracias a usted -él se colgó el corazón de la muñeca y tomó las manos de Isabella entre las suyas con un brillo cegador en los ojos-. A estas alturas de la vida, prefiero no perder el tiempo. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Isabella -contestó ella con una firmeza dirigida a Edward-. Isabella Swan.

-Isabella... -repitió él como si paladeara la palabra-. Un nombre precioso para una mujer preciosa.

-Gracias, señor Cullen.

-Llámame Anthony.

-Gracias, Anthony.

-Bien, la siguiente pregunta es... -él arqueó las cejas con coquetería seductora-... ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella se rió. Fuera broma o no, era una ironía sin precio que le propusiera matrimonio el abuelo del hombre que ella quería en realidad y lo hiciera delante de él.

-Esto está llegando demasiado lejos -intervino Edward con un tono irritado pero no carente de diversión-. Tan sólo la has visto.

-Efectivamente, es un amor a primera vista. ¡No hay nada parecido! -exclamó Anthony sin apartar la vista de ella-. Gracias por elegir a Isabella para mí.

-¡Yo no la he elegido! -replicó Edward con desesperación-. Además, no puedes quedártela. ¡Es mía!

-¿Tuya? -Anthony miró a su nieto con el ceño fruncido-. Tú llevas toda la tarde con una modelo delgaducha colgada del brazo. Vuelve con ella. No se puede tener todo.

Isabella pensó, sombríamente, que él tenía toda la razón y que sabía muy bien cómo tenían que ser las relaciones. Miró a Edward con desprecio por ser un playboy. Si quería que fuera suya, tendría que olvidarse de todas las mujeres y luchar con su abuelo por conseguirla. También tendría que pasar por algunos aros. Como el matrimonio y los hijos, algo que nunca pasaría. Ella lo sabía, pero eso no le quitaba la fantasía de que se diera un milagroso cambio en su vida.

-¡Resulta que Bella es mi secretaria personal! -insistió Edward con tono amenazador.

-¿Bella? ¿Quién es Bella? -preguntó su abuelo.

Isabella empezaba a adorar a Anthony. Estaba defendiéndola y obligando a Edward a que reconociera su verdadero nombre.

-Esta mujer que tanto te gusta es Bella -contestó Edward con rabia mientras agitaba una mano y miraba a Isabella con furia.

Ella lo miró con indiferencia, como si le dijera que ella no iba a entrar en ese juego y que saliera como pudiera.

-Debería fusilarte por destrozar un nombre tan bonito -declaró Anthony antes de volver a mirar a Isabella con todo el arrobo del mundo-. Es la versión femenina de Merlín, el mago, y tú me tienes hechizado, querida.

¡Era fantástico! ¡Era embriagador! No le extrañaba que hubiera engatusado a siete mujeres para que se casaran con él. Su inmensa fortuna podría ser un aliciente, pero él era fascinante.

-¡Díselo! -le ordenó Edward, que ya no sabía qué hacer-. Dile que eres mi secretaria personal.

Isabella suspiró de satisfacción por la desesperación de su ex jefe.

-Anthony, yo era la secretaria personal de Edward, pero ya no lo soy.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo eres? -Edward no cabía en sí de ira.

Ella le parpadeó coquetamente.

-Ayer por la tarde dejé mi dimisión en la mesa de tu despacho. Ya no puedes disponer de mi tiempo, Edward.

Él se quedó atónito, mudo.

-Soy libre de pasar el tiempo que quiera contigo, Anthony -añadió ella.

-¡Bravo! -exclamó él.

Sin embargo, Edward no había terminado.

-No puedes dejarme sin previo aviso -los ojos de Edward brillaron de satisfacción-, no es ético, Bella.

-Creo que un mes de antelación es más que suficiente, Edward. Lo digo en mi dimisión. Tienes un mes para buscar mi sustitución.

Él frunció las cejas al darse cuenta de la realidad.

-Pero estarás de vacaciones todo ese tiempo...

-Efectivamente. Unas vacaciones que me merezco, y lo sabes muy bien.

-¡Fantástico! -aplaudió Anthony con entusiasmo-. ¿Dónde quieres pasarlas, Isabella? Dilo y yo...

-Isabella... -farfulló Edward entre dientes—...no es una rubia auténtica.

Aquello sí que era un ataque personal y cruel. Anthony puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tampoco lo es tu modelo delgaducha, querido nieto. Se bueno y vuelve con ella. Entiendo tu decepción por perder a Isabella ante mí, pero está claro que no la has valorado lo suficiente.

Isabella pensó que era una verdad como un templo, y empezó a adorar sinceramente al abuelo de Edward.

-No hablo de rubias de bote -replicó Edward con una rabia incontenible-. Su pelo es castaño oscuro. Lleva una peluca.

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo.

-¡Una peluca fantástica! -reconoció Anthony-. Me ha engañado.

-Además, también está tomándote el pelo -remató Edward.

-No hay nada como tener a una mujer hermosa que me tome el pelo -Anthony sonrió a Isabella.

Ella sintió un alivio indescriptible al notar que no iba a sentirse humillada, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me la he puesto para complacerte en tu cumpleaños. Edward me dijo que te gustaban las rubias.

-Bueno, ahora empiezo a inclinarme por las castañas descaradas. Hablando de cumpleaños... -Anthony le ofreció el brazo-. Permíteme que te acompañe a mi mesa, donde podremos brindar.

-Qué amable... -susurró ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

A ella le pareció que Edward quiso lanzarse sobre su yugular. Desprendía una agresividad peligrosa... y apasionante.

Anthony la dio una palmada en la mano y sonrió a Edward con benevolencia.

-Gracias, Edward, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrías haberme hecho. Ya pueden llevarse la tarta, pero yo me quedo a Isabella. Por favor, pide a la orquesta que toque _La noche que inventaron el champán_ de Lerner y Loewe.

Edward se quedó con ganas de pelea pero sin contrincantes mientras Anthony llevaba a Isabella en un paseo triunfal hacia la mesa. Ella pensó que Edward quizá destrozara la tarta, pero también decidió que coquetearía descaradamente con su abuelo mientras durara la fiesta.

-Qué divertido -le susurró Anthony al oído-. Supongo que tienes algo con mi nieto y has querido darle un toque de atención.

Ella le sonrió y captó el brillo burlón en sus ojos.

-Más o menos.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, querida. No puedo entender qué ve en esas delgaduchas.

-No creo que vaya a cambiar nada, Anthony -se lamentó ella con un suspiro.

-¡Tonterías! Lo tendrás en ascuas.

-Sólo mientras le dure la rabia, aunque eso le viene muy bien a mi orgullo. Sin embargo, Edward, al revés que tú, no es de los que se casan, y ya he perdido bastante tiempo de mi vida con él.

-Hoy no es el día de darse por vencida, Isabella. Estás en la cresta de la ola y tienes que aprovecharla. Ya es hora de que él se case, y te apruebo fervientemente como mi nieta política. Una mujer descarada le pone un poco de pimienta a la vida de uno.

Ella se rió y lo agarró del brazo con verdadero afecto.

-Eres un encanto, Anthony, pero no creo...

-Déjalo de mi cuenta. Soy un maestro de las artimañas.

-Eso tengo que reconocerlo. Ha sido increíble que me pidieras el matrimonio.

-Podemos seguir el juego. Concédeme el placer de tu compañía y te daré un anillo de compromiso de diamantes.

Isabella se paró en seco sin estar segura de adónde llevaba todo aquello.

-Anthony, creo que eres un hombre maravilloso, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Sólo vamos a meter el lobo en el redil. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando con Edward?

-Diecinueve meses.

-Entonces, se ha tragado el anzuelo hasta dentro, aunque él no lo sepa todavía.

-Yo no diría tanto -Isabella sacudió la cabeza-. Ha salido con un montón de chicas mientras yo trabajaba con él.

-Claro, se ha divertido de lo lindo sin tener que comprometerse -volvió a darle una palmada en la mano-. Acompáñame a todas horas durante una semana. Sólo una semana, Isabella, para comprobar si Edward cae de tu lado.

Era una perspectiva tentadora. La idea de volver loco de celos a Edward sería un sueño hecho realidad.

-Te prometo que te lo pasarás muy bien -siguió él-. Te llevaré de compras, al teatro y a cenar. Seremos una pareja a la vista de todo el mundo. Te aseguro que Edward no podrá pasarlo por alto.

-Eres tan perverso como él, Anthony.

-Él lleva mis genes...

Todas las alarmas se dispararon en la cabeza de Isabella. Anthony tendría ochenta años, pero estaba segura de que no había perdido un ápice de su virilidad. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Tienes que asegurarme que serás un caballero si acepto.

Él se rió.

-Te lo prometo. Sé lo que quieres, Isabella, y me encantaría poder hacer algo para que lo consigas.

Ella lo creyó y tuvo la sensación de lanzarse al ruedo.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

-¡Así me gusta! -Anthony sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Qué cumpleaños tan maravilloso. Ahora, te presentaré a la madre de Edward.

Siguieron su camino hacia la mesa mientras la orquesta tocaba La noche que inventaron el champán.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento la demora, estoy muy apenada con ustedes, pero no había tenido internet :_

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward volvió a su mesa hecho una furia porque Bella le había robado el regalo de cumpleaños. El entusiasmo de su abuelo por ella era intolerable. Lo había hecho para darle en las narices por su machismo, para poner la guinda en el pastel de su dimisión, para largarse y mostrarle el trasero cubierto de pétalos de rosas. Estaba tan rabioso porque ella había salido de su vida con una victoria, que no podía compartir el buen humor de sus amigos, sobre todo el de los hombres.

-Tengo que reconocértelo, Edward. Ha sido increíble, parecía Marilyn Monroe pero mejorada.

-Puro erotismo con piernas.

-Parece que a tu abuelo le gusta oler esas rosas. Genial, Edward.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Supongo que te habrá salido por un ojo de la cara.

Él habría dado los dos; le había costado mucho más. Perder a Bella como secretaria personal sería un infierno para toda su vida. Entonces se acordó del precio exorbitante de la «modelo». Fue el remate. Estuvo a punto de estallar al darse cuenta de cómo le había tomado el pelo y se había asegurado una buena despedida de su trabajo.

-No pensé en el precio -replicó él con todo el dominio de sí mismo del que fue capaz-. Sólo quería complacer a mi abuelo.

Además de sacar de sus casillas a Bella, se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que se reconocía que el que estaba fuera de sus casillas era él.

-Eso está muy claro -comentó Tanya mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la mesa de su abuelo-. A él se le cae la baba con ella.

Él estaba presentando a Bella a su madre y a sus tías mientras ella disfrutaba como una loca. Edward cerró los puños.

-Desde luego, vale cada céntimo que te ha costado -añadió uno de sus amigos para echar más leña al fuego-. ¿De dónde has dicho que la has sacado?

-¡Vale! -exclamó Tanya con cierto tono celoso-. Tantos halagos a esa chica es una ordinariez para las mujeres que estamos a la mesa.

Las mujeres lo confirmaron, aunque en un tono mucho más humorístico que Tanya, y Edward se acordó de que su abuelo siempre decía que las mujeres delgaduchas pensaban demasiado en sí mismas. Él intentó prestarle la atención que ella pedía, pero no le salía de dentro. Ya ni siquiera la encontraba atractiva. Ni siquiera quería acostarse con ella esa noche. En realidad, casi no podía resistir la necesidad de seguir los avances de Bella con su abuelo. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesto a darle ese placer a su ex secretaria, pero le costaba muchísimo mantener la mirada fija en Tanya y sus amigos. Para colmo, el sonido de los tapones de las botellas de champán le pareció insoportable. Toda la situación se convirtió en un sufrimiento muy doloroso a la espera de que la fiesta terminara.

Por fin, los invitados empezaron a marcharse y sus amigos decidieron seguir en un bar de moda.

Edward no quería acompañarlos. No estaba de humor para ser sociable. Tanya se tomó muy mal que él se excusara alegando un compromiso que se había inventado. Él le propuso que fuera con los demás si le apetecía tanto, y ella aceptó de mala gana.

Edward se preguntó cómo había sido posible que ella le pareciera atractiva en algún sentido. No obstante, su orgullo le dijo que no acabara con esa relación mientras Bella pudiera verlos juntos. Para su mente devastada, eso no sólo sería la guinda del pastel para la provocadora Bella Swan, sino que sería el pastel entero.

Ella estaba agarrada del brazo de su abuelo y se despedía de los invitados como si fuera la anfitriona, lo que indignó a Edward. Él rodeó la cintura de Tanya con el brazo izquierdo, y se acercaron para despedirse.

-Ha sido una fiesta fantástica, Sacacorchos -le dijo Edward con la sonrisa más radiante que pudo esbozar.

Su abuelo extendió la mano derecha para darle un vigoroso apretón.

-Tú has contribuido en gran medida, querido nieto. Te lo agradezco muchísimo.

-Sí, la idea de la tarta fue magnífica -intervino jovialmente Isabella-. Me lo he pasado de maravilla con Anthony.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por mirarla sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias a ti, y te felicito otra vez por tu aparición. También te deseo lo mejor para la nueva ocupación que elijas, Bella -añadió él para demostrar que podía perder elegantemente y que no la llamaría Isabella.

-Que será una vida de casada si tengo alguna posibilidad -afirmó Anthony mientras la miraba con arrobo.

-Anthony... -dijo ella con falsa timidez mientras lo agarraba cariñosamente del brazo.

Edward notó que se lo llevaban los demonios. El león que había dentro de él surgió con toda su fiereza y quiso arrancarla de allí.

-¿Tienes medio de transporte para volver a casa? -le preguntó para parecer considerado.

Ella sonrió con un brillo cálido en los ojos color ámbar.

-Eres muy amable, pero no necesito medio de transporte. Anthony me ha pedido que me quede aquí, y voy a disfrutar de su compañía.

-¿Con qué ropa? -soltó Edward sin pensárselo dos veces.

La imagen de ella con ese biquini de rosas a solas con su abuelo hizo que quisiera llevársela de allí como fuera.

-He traído una muda -contestó ella sin alterarse-. El mayordomo se ha ocupado amablemente de mi bolsa hasta que terminara la fiesta. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Edward.

-Seguro que no -intervino Tanya con cierto sarcasmo-. Gracias por esta fiesta tan deliciosa, Anthony.

-Me alegro de que te hayas divertido -replicó él con un tono indulgente.

-Cuídate, abuelo -consiguió decir Edward antes de llevarse a Tanya.

-Creo que prefiero cuidar de Isabella -declaró Anthony con entusiasmo-. Mañana iremos de compras y luego comeremos marisco.

-¡Genial! -exclamó ella mientras hacía un arrumaco a su protector.

Edward, que ya había tenido suficiente, se marchó lleno de ira mientras arrastraba a Tanya con él.

-No corras tanto -se quejó ella-. Llevo tacones altos...

-Por mí puedes descalzarte -gruñó él, que había perdido todo encanto de playboy.

Tanya se paró en seco.

-La querías para ti, ¿verdad?

La acusación hizo que Edward también se parara.

-No -contestó él rotundamente.

-Estuviste rondándola cuando bajó de la tarta y has querido llevarla a su casa. Además, estás fastidiado porque ella prefiere quedarse con Anthony.

-¿Fastidiado? -repitió él con incredulidad.

-¡No te molestes en negarlo! Yo no voy a ser la suplente de una chica que ha salido de una tarta. Adiós, Edward. Me iré con Tyler y Lauren.

Tanya le dio la espalda, avanzó varios pasos, volvió a pararse y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Espero que llegue a ser tu madrastra!

Edward se quedó petrificado mientras esa frase se abría paso en su cabeza como un maremoto. Por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué hacer. Correr detrás de Tanya no tenía sentido. Lo mejor era que esa relación se rompiera independientemente de quién la hubiera roto. Dejaría que ella tuviera la satisfacción de haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo, la deserción de Bella era algo muy distinto. Había sido un golpe bajo. Tenía que defenderse. Tenía que ganar.

Estaba utilizando a su abuelo como arma y escudo, pero cuando estuviera sola...

Esa noche, cuando ella volviera a su apartamento, él estaría esperándola, y Bella Swan no le cerraría la puerta.

.

.

Era medianoche y ella no había vuelto. La desesperación de Edward era infinita. Se habría quedado a dormir en la casa de su abuelo. Fuera como fuese, no tenía sentido seguir allí de guardia. Incluso si ella apareciera, él quedaría como un tonto celoso, y él no era un tonto celoso. Sabía lo que ella se proponía, quería ir un paso por delante de él para darle jaque mate, pero estaba decidido a decir la última palabra.

Volvió a su casa con esa decisión metida en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, le resultó muy difícil decir la última palabra. Bella no contestó el teléfono el domingo, y Edward se consumió ante la idea de que estuviera de compras y comiendo con su abuelo. Se obligó a tranquilizarse. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco para dar con ella.

El lunes fue peor y le pareció muy difícil ser educado con la secretaria provisional. Era una rubia delgaducha que no paraba de mandarle señales de disposición que no le interesaban. En realidad, sospechaba que Bella le había buscado una mujer del tipo que a él le gustaban. Era otro bofetón.

En cualquier caso, cuando la llamaba a su apartamento, siempre saltaba el contestador automático. ¿Se habría ido de vacaciones? Aunque... no podía creerse que siguiera tonteando con su abuelo. Eso sólo había podido ser un juego.

Llamó a la mansión de su abuelo. Contestó el mayordomo.

-Soy Edward. ¿Está mi abuelo, Harold?

-El señor Anthony ha salido.

Edward dudó, pero tenía que salir de dudas.

-¿Y la señorita Swan?

-La señorita Swan ha acompañado al señor Anthony.

Edward notó un vacío en el estómago.

-¿Cuándo volverán?

-La cena se servirá a la hora de costumbre. Me imagino que habrán vuelto para entonces.

En plural, no sólo su abuelo.

-Gracias, Harold -Edward hizo un esfuerzo por disimular su ira-. Llamaré más tarde.

-¿Quiere que les diga algo?

-No, gracias.

No pudo concentrarse en ningún trabajo. ¿Sería algo serio? Su abuelo podía ofrecer cualquier lujo a una mujer, pero era imposible que Bella se planteara casarse con un hombre de ochenta años. Quizá hubiera adoptado el papel de su secretaria personal. Su abuelo le daría todos los caprichos y disfrutaría haciéndolo. Además, Bella lo haría perfectamente, como lo había hecho siempre. ¡Malditos fueran! Ese supuesto era tan insoportable como el matrimonio. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Estaba rumiando el asunto cuando su secretaria provisional le dijo que tenía una llamada de Tanya. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para intentar ordenar sus ideas y atenderla. Era tarde y esperaba que ella no quisiera una reconciliación.

-Tanya... ¿qué se te ofrece? -le preguntó él sin mucho énfasis.

-Acabo de volver de hacer un pase de modelos benéfico... -ella le recordó que era una reina de la pasarela-. ¿A que no sabes a quién he visto?

-Dímelo tú -Edward sintió un escalofrío al imaginárselo.

-A Anthony y tu bomboncito.

-Seguro que estaban pasándoselo muy bien.

-¡Puedes estar seguro! El champán corría a raudales y tenían un buen motivo. Ella lleva un anillo con un diamante enorme... A lo mejor tendrías que ir a besar a la novia...

* * *

><p><em>Lamento la demora, estoy muy apenada con ustedes, pero no había tenido internet :_

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 6**

Isabella empezaba a tomarle el gusto a la vida de super rica. Su dormitorio era impresionante, y desde que puso un pie en casa de Anthony no había tenido que mover un dedo. Sólo había tenido que preocuparse por estar guapa y por hacer todo lo que Anthony propusiera, que siempre consistía en buscar una forma u otra de placer. Era la mejor forma de empezar unas vacaciones, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo le habría afectado a Edward que hubiera desaparecido de su vida. ¿La habría echado de menos ese día en el trabajo o su secretaria provisional le ofrecería el tipo de distracción que necesitaba un playboy? Miró el magnífico diamante que Anthony se había empeñado que llevara para conseguir el resultado. Era fascinante, pero ninguna joya podría darle lo que ella quería. ¿Ese falso compromiso con su abuelo disuadiría a Edward de su vida disoluta?

Suspiró y agarró el cepillo de pelo dispuesta a que la respuesta no le afectara demasiado. Tenía toda una vida por delante independientemente de todo, y en ese momento lo mejor era concentrarse en el papel de acompañante perfecta de Anthony.

La peluca rubia había dado resultado durante el cumpleaños, pero ella prefería su melena castaña, y si a Edward no le gustaba, ése era su problema, no el de ella. Algo tan superficial tendría que ser irrelevante. Lo profundo estaba en la atracción entre las personas, y tenía que ser tan profundo como para que el matrimonio saliera bien.

Isabella se maquilló un poco y repasó su aspecto general antes de bajar a tomar el aperitivo con Anthony. Llevaba uno de los vestidos que había comprado el día anterior. Era sexy y elegante y a ella le encantaba. Era una vestimenta muy refinada para una entrevista de trabajo y no le importaba el precio. Si Edward no estaba a la altura de la situación, ella estaba decidida a empezar de cero y a dejar a un lado todo lo relacionado con él, entre otras cosas, el tipo de ropa que había elegido para que se adaptara a la imagen de la empresa. También desterró los trajes negros e insulsos que eran un lastre de lo que su familia esperaba de ella. Ya tenía la confianza para crearse un estilo propio y para atenerse a lo que le gustaba a ella.

También era el momento de encontrar un marido, aunque el problema estaba en dónde buscarlo. Después de haber estado con Edward... Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Hacer comparaciones era una estupidez. Además, ¿acaso no había decidido que Edward no era de los que se casaban? Aunque Anthony pensara que podría serlo si lo provocaba lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de que se trataba de casarse con ella. El corazón le latía con fuerza por la esperanza de que la benevolente interpretación del casamentero pudiera ser acertada. No era fácil acabar con los sueños.

Sin embargo, independientemente del resultado de esas maniobras, ella tenía que encontrar una situación nueva. Ya no había marcha atrás. Sólo podía seguir adelante, en una dirección u otra.

Isabella recompuso las ideas y bajó al salón principal. Anthony, que estaba impecable con unos pantalones blancos y una chaqueta de lino beige, sacaba dos copas de un mueble bar. Sonrió a Isabella como si fuera lo mejor que había visto en su vida. Sin duda, Edward había heredado de él esa sonrisa.

-¡Buenas noticias! -exclamó él-. Harold me ha dicho que Edward llamó esta tarde y preguntó por ti.

A ella se le aceleró el pulso al comprobar que Edward no la había desechado de su vida por un arrebato de dignidad ofendida.

-Quizá fuera por algo de trabajo -dijo ella por sentido común.

-También preguntó cuándo volverías -replicó él con una sonrisa-. Estoy casi seguro que nos visitará esta noche.

-Yo creo que lo preguntó enfadado por no tenerme a su disposición.

-Mujer de poca fe -Anthony la miró con un brillo perverso en los ojos-. Te olvidas de nuestra jugada maestra.

-¿El anillo de compromiso? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

-Estoy seguro de que Tanya no esperó ni un segundo para decírselo.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Porque se sintió ofendida cuando él mostró tanto interés por ti el sábado. Créeme. Conozco a las mujeres.

Isabella no podía discutirlo. Él desprendía confianza mientras se acercaba para darle una copa de champán y brindar con ella.

-Por el éxito, querida.

Isabella se recordó que no podía vender la piel del oso antes de matarlo. Aun así, el brindis de Anthony era irresistible. Ella también esperaba el éxito, aunque no con tanta confianza como él. Estaban dando un sorbo cuando entró el mayordomo.

-Dime, Harold.

-Acabo de abrir la verja de seguridad para el señor Edward.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Como era de esperar!

Isabella sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. El mayordomo, un hombre alto de unos cincuenta años, se inclinó con una leve sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de su jefe.

-¿Serán tres para cenar?

-Dudo que mi nieto esté de humor para cenar con nosotros. No saques la cena hasta que te lo diga, Harold.

-Como ordene, señor.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Harold fue a recibir al invitado.

-No ha perdido el tiempo -comentó Anthony burlonamente-. Edward ha debido de quemar las llantas del coche. ¿Estás preparada?

Ella tomó aliento. ¡Era el momento de la verdad! La reacción de Edward le diría si ella era algo más que una mera herida en su dignidad.

-La partida ha empezado -contestó ella con decisión.

-¡Así me gusta! -Anthony le sonrió.

Ella también sonrió. Si el abuelo de Edward no conseguía nada concreto de todo aquello, por lo menos le había inyectado una buena dosis de vanidad y había conseguido que se considerara una mujer digna de tener en cuenta.

-Bebe -le ordenó él-. Estamos de celebración. Recuérdalo. Además, el champán te dará cierta chispa.

-¡De acuerdo! -exclamó ella antes de dar un buen sorbo.

Sin embargo, la chispa llegó con la aparición de Edward y fue una descarga eléctrica.

-Me han contado que tengo que felicitaros -fue el saludo burlón de él.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón y no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Tenía que dominarse. Era la única forma de tratar con Edward.

-Tienes razón, querido nieto -contestó Anthony con aplomo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano izquierda para mostrar el anillo.

-Estamos comprometidos.

Los labios de Edward no esbozaron ninguna sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes eran como dos puñales que la miraban de arriba abajo sin hacer caso del anillo. Llevaba los vaqueros y la camiseta que siempre se ponía para ir trabajar, pero su aspecto no era nada relajado, y eso puso nerviosa a Isabella.

-¡Qué suerte! Ya no tendrás que buscar otro trabajo -comentó él con una mordacidad que llegó al corazón de ella como una daga.

La insinuación de que iba tras la fortuna de su abuelo hizo que se enardeciera. No era una cazafortunas y detestaba que lo pensaran de ella. Aun así, comprendió que, en esas circunstancias, Edward no podía considerarla otra cosa, y ella no podía rebatirlo. Si le decía la verdad, toda la treta se iría por los suelos.

Anthony soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que Isabella tendrá bastante trabajo siendo mi mujer. Creo que vamos a llevar una vida muy ocupada. Para empezar, daremos la vuelta al mundo...

-Claro. Lo ha planeado perfectamente -le interrumpió Edward-. Una virtud que hoy he echado de menos muy dolorosamente. Si no te importa, abuelo, me gustaría hablar un rato a solas con Bella. Quizá pueda aclararme un poco el desastre que ha dejado detrás.

¡Quería hablar de trabajo! No le importaba su vida.

-Eso depende de Isabella -le corrigió Anthony-. Además, te diré que estás poniendo a prueba su paciencia llamándola Bella. Sabes que lo detesta. No es una buena idea si quieres que te ayude.

-Tienes razón -Edward la miró con una ceja arqueada-. Siento haber afeado tu nombre otra vez. Es una costumbre espantosa. Si fueras tan amable... -añadió él con un brillo suplicante en los ojos.

-Claro, claro -replicó ella con cierta impaciencia y remordimiento por haberlo dejado con un problema-. Siento la sustitución, creí que ella te gustaría.

Él apretó las mandíbulas como si lo hubiera abofeteado, que era lo que ella se había propuesto. La elección de la rubia delgaducha sólo fue un intento de darle una bofetada en la cara por sentirse despreciada ante las elecciones que él hacía en su vida privada. Sin embargo, el trabajo era el trabajo y no debería haberlo mezclado con cuestiones personales.

-Bueno os dejo para que resolváis las cosas -intervino Anthony comprensivamente-. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar y brindar por nuestro futuro, querido nieto?

-No, gracias -respondió él lacónicamente aunque pronto sonrió-. Te llevas lo que yo pierdo. Esta noche no me siento con ganas de brindar por eso.

-Lo entiendo. Otra vez será. Le diré a Harold que no vas a quedarte.

Isabella notó que le tensión subió varios grados cuando Anthony salió y cerró la puerta. Ella miró el champán que le quedaba en la copa y deseó poder ahogar en él la decepción que abrumaba su corazón. Le parecía que nada tenía sentido ya. Aun así, no pensaba confesarle la verdad a Edward. El orgullo le decía que tenía que mantenerse en sus trece.

-Ya veo que has cambiado el estilo de tu ropa y te vistes según el tipo de vida de mi abuelo.

Ella levantó la barbilla ante el tono amargo de su voz.

-Visto como me gusta a mí, Edward. Ya no me ajusto a ninguna imagen. Ya no soy tu... escaparate. Tu abuelo no fue el único en cumplir años la semana pasada. Yo también los cumplí. Para ti no significa nada, pero para mí significa mucho. Tengo treinta años. No soy una jovencita que va a la moda -ella dejó la copa en la mesa con un golpe y se puso en jarras-. Es más, a tu abuelo le gusto como soy. A él todo le parece bien, el pelo oscuro y todo lo demás.

Edward levantó un brazo y la señaló con un dedo.

-Nunca te he pedido que cambiaras el color de tu pelo.

-No. Sólo me pediste que me cortara el pelo que me había crecido durante años. El pelo largo era una tradición de mi familia, pero no te importó pedirme que me lo cortara. Había que hacer lo que quisieras.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho. Estábamos en negociaciones.

-Yo fui tan tonta que quise el trabajo.

-¡Tan tonta! Era el trabajo perfecto para ti. Te divertiste y te pagué muy bien. Por no decir nada de la bonificación que te concediste por salir de la tarta.

-Valió cada céntimo que pagaste. Conseguiste exactamente lo que querías, Edward Cullen.

-¡No es verdad! -Edward agitó los brazos como muestra de desesperación.

-¿En qué te fallé?

Él hizo un gesto de enfado y la miró con furia. Levantó las manos otra vez con desesperación.

-No me fallaste -reconoció él-. Te necesito en el trabajo.

El fondo del asunto. Estaba molesto. Isabella cruzó los brazos con la decisión de defenderse de cualquier intento de engatusarla. No iba a volver.

-Te fue bien antes de conocerme y te irá bien después -afirmó ella con frialdad.

-No quiero -estuvo a punto de gritar él-. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas?

-No puedes ofrecerme nada para que cambie de idea.

El cerró los puños y pareció como si quisiera estrangularla, pero fue de un lado a otro de la habitación con paso furioso. Isabella se quedó mirándolo con una satisfacción enorme. ¿Cuántas veces había querido estrangularlo ella? Le encantaba que los papeles estuvieran cambiados y comprobar que él no dominaba la situación. Ya no tenía remordimientos por su sustituta. Edward se merecía un poco de desasosiego.

-No puedes casarte con mi abuelo -espetó él mirándola con una intensidad abrasadora.

-Claro que puedo -replicó ella con rabia. Edward sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

-¿Cómo vas a casarte con un hombre tan viejo?

-Anthony me parece muy joven de corazón.

-Tiene un cuerpo de ochenta años -insistió él con vehemencia.

-Está muy en forma -ella desdeñó su insistencia en el aspecto físico.

-Eso no hace que sea sexy.

-Tu abuelo es tan sexy como Sean Connery, que, a su edad, sigue siendo uno de los actores más sexys. Tiene los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo encanto, el mismo carisma...

-¿Te alegra acostarte con él? Podría ser tu abuelo.

Isabella no estaba dispuesta a que él ganara un solo asalto de ese combate.

-¿Por qué no? Anthony hace que todo sea un placer y sabe lo que quiere una mujer.

Edward entrecerró los ojos que echaban chispas y se acercó a ella.

-Es posible que no conozcas nada mejor. ¿Verdad? ¿Has sido siempre una buena chica italiana?

Ella estrechó más los brazos sobre el pecho y sintió un estremecimiento. Parecía como si Edward estuviera acercándose para comprobar su experiencia sexual. Estaba consumida por el deseo de probarlo con él aunque su orgullo le decía que si le permitía cualquier contacto íntimo, lo único que conseguiría sería alimentar su vanidad masculina.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -soltó ella.

Él esbozó una sonrisa sensual.

-Tengo intención de que lo sea.

A ella le daba vueltas la cabeza. Era muy vulnerable a la atracción física que él ejercía. Si la tocaba, si la besaba...

-No des un paso más, Edward Cullen -Isabella lo dijo, con un tono defensivo y temeroso.

El se paró a la distancia de un brazo de ella.

-Vamos, Bella -le dijo Edward con voz engatusadora-. Sabes que siempre ha habido algo entre nosotros.

-Me llamo Isabella.

Él la miró a los ojos como si le diera igual la queja, como si le exigiera la verdad.

-Era apasionante, ¿verdad? Nos poníamos a prueba; yo arrojaba el guante y tú lo aceptabas; yo golpeaba y tú me devolvías el golpe...

-Sí, lo fue, pero... Tú eres un playboy, Edward. Yo tengo treinta años y quiero casarme.

-¿Para qué? ¿Por la seguridad? Es muy aburrido. Lo que necesitas y quieres es...

-Quiero formar una familia.

No quería oír nada de las necesidades que él podía satisfacer. Además, eso sólo sería algo provisional. No significaría nada. Si cedía a la tentación, sólo sería otra muesca en el cabecero de su cama.

-¿Quieres hijos de mi abuelo?

-Charlie Chaplin fue padre con más de ochenta años, y Anthony puede transmitir unos genes muy buenos. No hay más que verte.

-¿Qué tengo de particular?

-Eres guapo, listo y creativo. Tendré unos hijos estupendos con Anthony.

-También podrías tenerlos conmigo.

Isabella se sintió desarmada por un instante, pero se repuso rápidamente.

-Tú no quieres tener hijos.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-¿Quieres?

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido.

-No lo he pensado.

-¡Efectivamente! -exclamó ella con tono burlón.

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda pensarlo.

-¿Durante cuántos años?

Él vaciló, y ella aprovechó para lanzar el torpedo definitivo a la línea de flotación.

-Quiero formar una familia pronto, Edward. Eres un playboy, y sólo perdería el tiempo contigo. Sal de mi vida y quédate fuera.

-¿Para que te quedes con mi abuelo?

El gesto de Edward cambió violentamente. El momento de incertidumbre dio paso a una decisión apasionada.

-¡Ni hablar! -la agarró, la abrazó y la miró a los ojos con pasión desenfrenada-. ¡No serás su novia! Eres mía, Isabella Swan. Completamente mía.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento la demora, estoy muy apenada con ustedes y no tengo perdón, ya lo sé :(<em>

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	8. Capítulo 7

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 7**

Isabella se quedó tan atónita por el tono posesivo de su voz y por verse atrapada contra su musculoso pecho, que no dijo ni hizo nada por evitar que la besara en la boca y que su lengua aprovechara la separación de los labios para invadirla, provocarla y despertar en ella una oleada de intensa excitación.

Isabella sintió una explosión de sensaciones que borró cualquier razonamiento de su cabeza, que arrasó todo su ser, que le desbocó el corazón y que le estremeció todas las entrañas. Perdió todo control de sí misma. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para aferrarse al contacto íntimo con él. Le correspondió al beso con la misma avidez que él, con un deseo creciente por sentir el anhelo que él sentía por ella, por sentir su voracidad y los pechos estrechados contra el pecho de él. Se deleitó con los latidos acelerados de su corazón, con los músculos tensos de sus muslos y con la dureza de su erección contra su delicado vientre.

Él la deseaba. Saberlo era embriagador, e hizo que ella perdiera cualquier rastro de sentido común al que poder agarrarse y la convirtió en una mujer que ansiaba a ese hombre. Las manos de Edward le recorrieron la espalda hasta tomarla del trasero para adaptarla eróticamente a su cuerpo, y ella, entregada, se contoneó contra él con la necesidad de despertarle la excitación que la dominaba e incitarlo a tomar lo que ella anhelaba entregarle.

El lugar y el momento no significaban nada. El orgullo estaba olvidado. La necesidad de satisfacer los deseos secretos que ella había intentado alejar de sí era abrumadora.

-¡Ejem...!

El carraspeo casi atronador pareció llegar de muy lejos, como un sonido inesperado en un momento que debería haber sido intensamente íntimo y que cortaba el flujo arrebatador se sensaciones. Edward reaccionó antes que ella. Separó la cabeza y colocó protectoramente la de ella entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Por favor, discúlpeme, señor...

La voz cortés pero firme de Harold se abrió paso en el torbellino que devastaba la cabeza de Isabella y disipó parte del aturdimiento de su cerebro. Se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, de dónde estaba y de con quién estaba, pero, aun así, al notar el pecho de Edward que se hinchaba para tomar aliento, ella sintió una oleada de tensión que le contrajo el estómago.

¿Qué diría él? ¿Cómo lo explicaría?

-El señor Anthony está en la biblioteca -comunicó Harold con una sangre fría impresionante-. Se pregunta cuánto durara este... mano a mano...

-Un poco más, Harold -contestó Edward con una voz ronca-. Por favor, dile a mi abuelo que iremos a la biblioteca enseguida.

¿Para qué?, se preguntó ella. Ya había echado a perder toda su actitud despectiva hacia Edward. Isabella intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de volver a verse cara a cara con el hombre que todavía no la había soltado. Ella tampoco reunía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de separarse de él. Además, sería imposible indignarse por la libertad que él se había tomado con ella cuando había respondido tan evidentemente.

-Muy bien, señor.

Harold, impertérrito, salió de la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Edward resopló con fuerza y le acarició el pelo.

-Isabella...

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír su nombre en un tono tan cariñoso. Quiso que él dijera algo más, que le dijera que estaba aturdido por la fuerza de la pasión que lo había arrasado y le había aniquilado cualquier pensamiento racional. Sin embargo, el delicado tirón de pelo significaba que quería que ella levantara la cabeza y lo mirara. Tomó aliento y lo obedeció, con la sensación de que ver sería mucho más revelador que oír.

Sus ojos no tenían un brillo burlón victorioso. Estaba muy serio, y la miraba a los ojos con una intensidad magnética.

-Te deseo y me deseas. No puedes casarte con mi abuelo.

El deseo era innegable, y ella nunca había pensado en casarse con Anthony. Tampoco sabía adónde conducía aquella situación con Edward, quizá a ningún lado, pero lo que acababa de pasar hacía que fuera inútil intentar seguir con la farsa del compromiso.

-Tienes razón -Isabella suspiró-. No puedo casarme con tu abuelo.

-¡Perfecto! -él los soltó con alivio y satisfacción-. Me alegro de que hayamos aclarado eso.

A Isabella le fastidió que él se centrara en que ella rompiera su relación con Anthony, pero ¿acaso no había ido allí para eso? La cruda realidad fue como un jarro de agua fría en la seductora dominación que había hecho que ella se entregara a su voluntad. Edward sólo quería que estuviera libre para poder jugar con ella.

-Sin embargo, no voy a volver a trabajar contigo.

-Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde -replicó él mientras la apartaba-. Ahora, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca para darle la noticia. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Él la tomó de los hombros y la llevó hacia la puerta, pero Isabella cayó en la cuenta de sus intenciones. Se paró en seco sin saber muy bien cómo se desarrollaría la escena en la biblioteca. Anthony y ella se compenetraban y quería hablar a solas con él.

-¡No! ¡No lo harás! -exclamó ella.

Edward frunció el ceño ante semejante negativa.

-¿Qué no haré?

-Yo se lo diré a Anthony.

-Necesitas mi apoyo -a Edward no le gustaba la idea de separarse de ella.

¿Le preocuparía que ella pudiera cambiar de idea? A Isabella le encantaba hacer tambalear la confianza de Edward. A él le gustaba demasiado salirse con la suya. Ella no iba a permitir que él volviera a organizarle la vida. Para ella, las reglas de la relación habían cambiado.

-Sería una cobardía apoyarse en alguien cuando tengo que transmitirle un mensaje tan personal. Tengo que decírselo yo. Tú sólo complicarías la situación.

-Pero a mí también me incumbe.

-Sólo en la medida que me has demostrado que en mi planificación no había dado demasiada importancia a uno de los factores -siguió ella todo lo maliciosamente que pudo y con la intención de disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Estás utilizándome como una vara de medir?

-¿No era eso lo que querías?

-No... sí... no... -Edward sacudió la cabeza-. Hice lo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer -sus ojos resplandecieron-. Y no me dirás que tú no querías.

-Quería satisfacer mi curiosidad, Edward. Gracias por la experiencia. Si me excusas, Anthony está esperando.

El duelo verbal había hecho que él la soltara, y ella se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de que él se recuperara y empezara otro asalto.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, Isabella. Sería como echar sal en la herida. Te esperaré y te llevaré a tu casa cuando hayas hablado con mi abuelo.

Anthony no se sentiría herido. Seguramente se alegraría de haber obligado a su nieto a pasar a la acción y estaría impaciente por conocer el alcance de su táctica.

Sin embargo, la firmeza del tono de Edward hizo que se parara. ¿Realmente querría estar con ella o sólo quería salir victorioso? Era verdad que si rompía su compromiso, tendría que irse de casa de Anthony, pero era algo sin importancia. Tenía que saber cuánto le importaba a Edward. Lo miró con el pulso acelerado y con la esperanza de percibir algo más que la decisión de salirse con la suya.

-Harold se ocupará de que hagan tu equipaje y lo metan en mi coche -siguió él como macho dominante y con la esperanza de que ella lo aceptara.

-Puedo llamar a un taxi -replicó ella con la intención de poner a prueba sus sentimientos.

-No -los ojos de Edward indicaban que estaba dispuesto a presentar batalla en cualquier frente que ella abriera-. Vas a volver conmigo, Isabella.

Ella levantó la barbilla como desafío a su intención de someterla.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Él la miró de arriba abajo y ella sintió un estremecimiento por el recuerdo mutuo de lo absolutamente que se había entregado al deseo que él le había despertado con sus besos.

-Porque tenemos que terminar algo.

Él lo dijo delicadamente, pero evocando claramente la perspectiva de una satisfacción sexual completa. Isabella se estremeció y supo que si permitía que la llevara a casa, él esperaría acostarse con ella. Era verdad que tenían que terminar algo. Una verdad terrible y seductora. Deseaba a ese hombre como no había deseado a ninguno, y la pulsión primitiva de tomar lo que él le ofrecía hizo que se olvidara de que sería una aventura pasajera con un playboy. Se quedaría dolida cuando todo terminara, cuando él la dejara una vez saciado el placer con ella, pero, por lo menos, no se moriría lamentándose no haber vivido esa experiencia con él. Por otro lado, ella no soportaba la sumisión. Haría que Edward demostrara cuánto la deseaba.

-Haz lo que quieras -le espetó ella-. Yo tengo que decirle a Anthony que no puedo casarme con él.

Edward la vio salir con la espalda muy recta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echársela al hombro y llevarla hasta el coche. Isabella Swan estaba sacándole de sus casillas. No le había concedido nada, aunque, sin duda, había estado a su merced durante unos minutos. Si no hubiera aparecido Harold...

Sin embargo, ella había vuelto al viejo campo de batalla, aceptaba todos los retos y se los devolvía.

Aunque él le había ganado en algo. Ella había roto el intolerable compromiso con su abuelo. Se alegró de la aparición de Harold en ese momento. Harold era un testigo intachable. Isabella no podría alegar que no había participado activamente. Aunque ella nunca lo haría. Era demasiado íntegra. Sería impropio de ella no entregarse completamente a lo que hacía, fuera el trabajo, el matrimonio o salir de una tarta. Eso hacía que la idea de acostarse con ella fuera más excitante todavía. Había catado cómo podía ser y quería más, mucho más.

Edward, espoleado para conseguir su propósito, fue a buscar a Harold y lo encontró en la cocina supervisando la cena. Se lo llevó aparte y le explicó la necesidad de preparar la salida de la señorita Swan de la casa de su ex novio esa misma noche.

-¿Está seguro de que es lo que quiere la señorita Swan? -le preguntó Harold con el ceño fruncido.

-Se lo he aconsejado y he prometido hacerlo -afirmó Edward con expresión de saber lo que decía-. Es una cuestión de sensibilidad, la señorita Swan está en la biblioteca rompiendo su compromiso con mi abuelo. Una vez hecho...

-Claro, entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero... -Harold sacudió la cabeza-... no estoy seguro de que esta decisión tan precipitada vaya a contar con la aprobación del señor.

-Siempre es preferible un corte limpio, Harold.

-En fin, supongo que, en última instancia, podría volver a deshacerse el equipaje dijo Harold pensativamente-. Además, facilitaría las cosas si los acontecimientos salen así...

¿Cómo iban a salir?, se preguntó Edward con impaciencia. Era evidente que al mayordomo no le gustaba que él le diera órdenes, aunque fueran las correctas para esas circunstancias.

-Muy bien -concedió por fin Harold-, si me abre el coche, haré que lleven el equipaje de la señorita Swan. Lamentaré su marcha. Es una joven encantadora y dinámica...

-Que no quiso cometer un error, pero lo cometió -le interrumpió Edward para que se dejara de palabrería y actuara.

El mayordomo arqueó las cejas.

-Supongo, señor Edward, que para una joven sería muy fácil cometer un error con usted.

-El error fue con mi abuelo, no conmigo -replicó Edward con desesperación.

-Bueno, eso es una cuestión de opiniones. Si me disculpa, iré a supervisar el equipaje.

El abrazo apasionado en el salón no había sido un error. Edward se revolvió contra el argumento de Harold mientras iba a abrir el Ferrari. Él quería a su abuelo y esperaba que no se ofendiera mucho por lo que había hecho esa noche. Todo valía en el amor y en la guerra, y él dejó muy claro en la fiesta de cumpleaños que Isabella Swan era suya.

Si Isabella no hubiera sido tan descarada y no le hubiera arrojado su independencia a la cara y si su abuelo no la hubiera secundado porque le convenía, todo ese asunto habría sido una nimiedad. Él se limitaba a devolverla al lugar que le correspondía. Con él, naturalmente. Aunque tenía que reconocer que su abuelo podría haber perdido la cabeza, ya que le había pedido matrimonio. Por otro lado, ¿cómo podía tomarse en serio sus matrimonios si todos ellos habían durado sólo unos años? La desconcertante idea de que Isabella habría podido conseguir que esa relación entre una joven y un anciano saliera bien se abrió paso en su cabeza. Ella era una mujer con una personalidad muy fuerte, y su abuelo tenía ochenta años. Quizá él lo considerara como un matrimonio crepuscular y se sintiera muy ofendido con Edward por estropeárselo.

-Maldita sea... -dijo Edward en un susurro.

Se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho podría haberle puesto en una situación muy delicada. Lo mejor sería afrontarla. No se precipitaría con Isabella sin hablar antes con su abuelo y comprobar lo agitadas que estaban la aguas.

Tomó aliento para tranquilizarse y esperó junto al coche para guardar el equipaje, que no podía ser mucho, salvo que las compras hubieran sido descomunales. Las guardaría en cualquier caso y no le daría motivos a Isabella para volver por allí.

La impaciencia lo dominó y le pareció que Vincent, el ayuda de cámara de su abuelo, tardó años en aparecer con una bolsa de mano y un montón de bolsas de tiendas.

-¿Eso es todo? -le preguntó Edward mientras iba a abrir el maletero.

-Claro, señor, nunca me olvido de algo.

-Bien, pronto tendrás que olvidarte de la señorita Swan -le espetó Edward nervioso por la situación.

-Será una pena muy grande -comentó Vincent mientras guardaba las bolsas y se apartaba para mirarlo con reproche-. El señor Anthony ha sido muy feliz desde que vino la señorita Swan.

-¡No hace ni tres días!

Edward quiso rebelarse contra el remordimiento que empezaba a dominarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir remordimiento por nada.

-A la edad del señor, cada día de felicidad es un bien muy preciado. Quizá usted sea demasiado joven para darse cuenta.

Una vez lanzado el envenenado dardo, Vincent se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia la casa. Edward cerró el maletero de un portazo y salió detrás de él. Isabella ya había tenido tiempo de darle la noticia a su abuelo, y él empezaba a hacerse demasiadas preguntas sobre por qué seguía en la biblioteca. Tenía que ir a aclarar las cosas además de cerciorarse de que ella volvería con él esa noche.

La sensación de prisa hizo que entrara en la biblioteca sin llamar. Su abuelo estaba apoyado contra la mesa de despacho y con aspecto de estar tranquilo y dominando la situación. Isabella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre los brazos de la butaca. Edward notó que no había ninguna tensión en el ambiente, era como si estuvieran charlando amigablemente.

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Edward.

El tono tirante hizo que su abuelo arqueara las cejas.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Edward. Has venido con la excusa de que necesitas ayuda en tu trabajo...

-Echo de menos a Isabella en el trabajo.

-No lo dudo -Anthony esbozó una sonrisa irónica-. Sin embargo, ¿eso te da derecho a utilizar todo tu atractivo sexual para apartarla de mí?

Edward sintió que el remordimiento lo atenazaba.

-Lo siento, pero ella no podía casarse contigo -Edward miró a Isabella-. ¿No se lo has dicho?

-Sí se lo he dicho -Isabella agitó la mano izquierda para mostrar el anillo-. He querido devolvérselo...

-Yo he convencido a Isabella para que lo conservara -intervino su abuelo.

-¿Por qué? -explotó Edward con una mezcla de desesperación y perplejidad.

-Querido nieto, ya he vivido lo suficiente para ser condescendiente con estos deslices. Visto y no visto, por decirlo de alguna manera. ¿En qué quedará? ¿En tres meses como mucho? ¿Qué opinas, Isabella?

-Tres meses, Anthony -contestó ella con un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasará si no es así? -preguntó Edward con irritación.

-Puedo esperar -contestó su abuelo con entusiasmo-. Cuando todo termine y ella se sienta triste y sola, yo volveré a recibirla encantado de la vida.

-No tengas demasiada prisa -le advirtió Edward con furia-. A lo mejor me caso con ella.

-No lo dices en serio -replicó su abuelo sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Dejarías tu vida de playboy? -insistió Isabella.

-Ya lo hablaremos cuando corresponda -le contestó Edward, no queriendo comprometerse a nada y antes de dirigirse a su abuelo-. Siento haberte chafado, abuelo, pero Isabella y yo teníamos una conexión antes de que la conocieras y no pienso renunciar a ella.

-A mí me parece que no la valorabas lo suficiente. No te olvides de que yo lo haré.

-¡Déjalo ya, abuelo! -exclamó Edward con desesperación-. Isabella, tengo tu equipaje en el coche. Vámonos. Ya se han dicho bastantes cosas.

Ella se levantó obedientemente, pero fue hasta Anthony y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, por todo Anthony. Has sido muy amable.

-Siempre serás un placer para mí, querida. Ándate con ojo. Mi nieto todavía tiene que madurar mucho.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas. No iba a quedarse a discutir eso en ese momento. Su objetivo prioritario era llevarse a Isabella e impedir que ella volviera a replantearse el matrimonio con su abuelo, quien era como un encantador de serpientes.

Por fin, ella lo agarró del brazo para ir hasta el coche. Lo acompañaba bastante voluntariamente, pero el anillo le lanzaba unos destellos muy provocadores. No lo haría por mucho tiempo. Él se ocuparía de que se lo quitara antes de acostarse con ella. Luego, se aseguraría de que no volvía a ponérselo nunca más.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Después de tanto contratiempo, hoy actualicé con ¡capítulo doble!<br>Perdón mis chiquillas (y chiquillos, si los hay) por haber dejado todo tan abandonado, pero hubo un contratiempo familiar. Mi mami se cayó, me la operaron y ahorita es cuidarla las 24 hrs. y ¿adivinen quién lo hace? sí, yo.  
>Pero me ando poniendo al tanto ok, no abandono ya saben eso<p>

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	9. Capítulo 8

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 8**

Había dicho que a lo mejor se casaba con ella. Lo había dicho con todas las letras. Isabella intentó convencerse de que Edward lo había dicho bajo una presión extrema, pero seguía aturdida por la posibilidad de que lo hubiera dicho en serio. Seguramente no lo habría dicho para que volviera a trabajar con él, y no parecía probable que lo hubiera dicho para derrotar a su abuelo. Era demasiado. Isabella, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el cuerpo tembloroso por estar físicamente cerca de él mientras lo acompañaba al coche, se sentía emocionada por la firmeza de cada paso que él daba. Él quería estar cerca de ella, íntimamente cerca, y ella, hacía tres días, había renunciado a Edward y a su vida disipada. ¿Habría hecho bien en prestarse al juego de Anthony? En cierto sentido, había engañado a Edward para que se lanzara a un camino que normalmente no habría tomado y, además, seguía con el engaño al llevar el anillo de Anthony. Sin embargo, si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿habría llegado a tener la ocasión de estar tan cerca de Edward? ¿Habría tenido la ocasión de casarse con él? Por otro lado, ¿sería un buen marido y un buen padre? ¿Confiaría en él?

Él la ayudó a montarse en el Ferrari rojo. Ese coche no encajaba con la imagen de un hombre familiar. Seguramente era un disparate pensar en casarse con él. Lo normal sería una aventura, e Isabella no podía negarse que le apasionaba la idea de tener a Edward como amante. Sin embargo, eso también la ponía nerviosa. Él había conocido a muchas mujeres. ¿Cómo quedaría ella?

Edward cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al coche para montarse. Su virilidad, alto y atlético, hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago. Pronto lo vería desnudo, lo sentiría desnudo. Muchas veces había tenido esa fantasía, pero en ese momento, cuando la ardiente realidad se avecinaba, estaba asustada.

Edward se sentó, cerró la puerta y todo el coche se llenó de una sensación de apremio primario. Puso el motor en marcha y se lanzaron hacia una unión que nunca habían tenido. Cuando llegaron a la verja, tuvo que desacelerar y la agarró de la mano con un gesto posesivo.

-¿Qué tal estás, Isabella? -le preguntó él con un tono sorprendentemente amable.

Él la miró a los ojos como si buscara una señal de que ella estaba allí con el alma además del cuerpo.

-No lo sé -contestó ella vacilantemente-. Irme contigo es como dar un salto temerario a lo desconocido.

-No te preocupes, dalo -Edward le agarró la mano con más fuerza.

-¿Nunca piensas en lo que haces?

-No tengo que pensar esto. Estamos muy bien juntos. Lo sabes perfectamente.

Sus ojos reflejaban convencimiento absoluto y, una vez aclarado eso, le soltó la mano para meter las marchas y miró hacia la carretera.

-No estaba tan bien hasta que me convertí en una rubia para salir de la tarta. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Tanya Denali? Estabas saliendo con ella...

-Rompimos el sábado.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí -la miró fugaz y ardientemente-. Digamos que Tanya sólo era conveniencia social en mi vida.

-Y yo era una conveniencia laboral -replicó ella con cierta amargura.

-No. Tú nunca has sido una conveniencia.

-Entonces, ¿qué era? -le provocó ella para poner a prueba sus sentimientos.

-La luz de mi vida. ¿Qué te parece? -él esbozó su mejor sonrisa de playboy-. No voy a permitir que se apague.

¿Quería engatusarla o lo decía de corazón?

-¿Cuándo empecé a ser la luz de tu vida? ¿De repente? ¿El sábado? -le preguntó ella con tono burlón.

La sonrisa de Edward se tornó en un gesto de fastidio por esa interpretación.

-Esto no es algo pasajero, Isabella. La chispa se encendió el día de tu entrevista, prendió el primer día de trabajo y ha ido creciendo desde entonces. Tú la apagaste... -él frunció las cejas-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Prefería esa conversación porque el silencio despertaba demasiadas dudas y preocupaciones.

-Me cansé de ser tu marioneta.

-Mmm... siempre supe que antes o después te cansarías.

-¿De verdad? Creía que esperabas que te siguiera hasta que tú quisieras.

-No, sólo quería comprobar hasta dónde podías llegar. Pensé que estallarías con la idea de la tarta. Estaba buscando el enfrentamiento abierto, pero tú aceptaste el reto y me devolviste la jugada de una forma increíble. Tengo que reconocer que fue una estrategia que me pareció admirable por su osadía, hasta que mi abuelo me dejó fuera de juego.

-No estabas dentro, Edward. Estabas con Tanya Denali.

Ella se acordó de todas las veces que había tenido que tragarse a sus mujeres. Estaba muy bien llamarla la luz de su vida, pero ¿qué eran ellas? ¿Velas que ardían un rato?

-Te aseguro que al final de la fiesta, Tanya se enteró de lo dentro que yo estaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tuviste que perderme para decidir que me deseabas? -Isabella se sintió molesta por esa actitud.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Siempre estuvo ahí, pero trabajabas tan bien conmigo, que no quería estropearlo.

-¡Perfecto! Te parecía bien tenerme en vilo para servir a tus intereses. Te daba igual cómo me sintiera.

Él apartó los ojos de la carretera y la miró muy fijamente por un instante.

-¿Cómo te sentías?

Isabella mantuvo la boca cerrada. Se le habían escapado esas palabras traicioneras. Si cedía lo más mínimo, él sabría aprovecharlo en beneficio propio. Tenía que mantener oculta su obsesión por él y llegar al fondo de lo que él estaba revelando.

-No me gustaba que jugaras conmigo. Todavía no sé qué hago aquí contigo. Tendría que haberme quedado con Anthony.

-¡No!

-Vas a volver a jugar conmigo otra partida, Edward.

-Dejó de ser una partida cuando pusiste las cartas sobre la mesa, Isabella -confesó él con una seriedad sorprendente.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿No se trata de ganar?

-No. Se trata de empezar algo especial -la miró a los ojos con un fugaz brillo desafiante-. Algo que ninguno de los dos encontraremos en otra persona.

Ella tomó aliento para sofocar el vuelco de su corazón. Era lo que más le asustaba. Temía no encontrar a nadie que tocara sus teclas como él, que las tocara y afinara en el tono exacto. El instinto le decía que tendría más poder sobre ella si se acostaba con él, pero si no lo hacía... quizá se perdiera la experiencia más especial de toda su vida.

-No estoy segura de que vaya a ser algo especial para ti, Edward. A lo mejor crees que vas a seducirme para que vuelva a trabajar contigo.

Él no dijo nada, e Isabella decidió que había dado en el clavo. Sin embargo, cuando él replicó, ella se quedó más perpleja.

-Nunca seduzco. Sólo he estado con mujeres que han querido estar conmigo. Espero que quieras volver a trabajar conmigo porque formamos un equipo muy bueno, y no creo que nadie pueda sustituirte, Isabella.

Esas palabras tan seductoras tiraron por tierra todo el cinismo que ella había intentado mantener. Quería ser su pareja en todo. Efectivamente, formaban un equipo muy bueno, y ella sabía que tampoco nadie podría sustituirlo. La necesidad de estar con él se adueñaba de su corazón. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de olvidarse de todo y de limitarse a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Podría concederse tres meses, ¿no? Si las cosas no iban hacia donde ella quería, rompería y se marcharía. Sin embargo, ¿querría hacerlo cuando todo hubiera llegado tan lejos? Las elecciones marcan la vida de uno, pero ¿cuántas veces se hace una elección llevado por los sentimientos? ¿Había elegido labrarse un porvenir por su cuenta o se había rebelado contra una vida a la italiana al dictado de su padre? ¿Había elegido cortarse el pelo para conseguir el trabajo en Signature Sounds o había querido que Edward Cullen se fijara en ella?

En cuanto al juego de caza y captura de Edward que había jugado con Anthony, se había concedido un toque vengativo que había acabado con todo el sentido común. La venganza y la esperanza hacían un cóctel destinado al caos; no era la mejor receta para un buen futuro. La dimisión del trabajo había sido un intento de tomar las riendas de su vida, aunque hasta eso había sido una reacción a circunstancias insoportables. Además, la jugada de Edward de esa noche volvía quitarle el control. Le dolía la cabeza por la tensión de elegir la dirección correcta. El corazón insistía machaconamente en que se dejara llevar.

Edward percibía intensamente el silencio de ella. ¿Habría dicho lo suficiente para derribar las barreras que ella intentaba mantener entre los dos? Ella no discutía, y Bella, Isabella, nunca se callaba cuando tenía que defender algo. Tenía que olvidarse de la palabra Bella porque si se le escapaba, ella lo expulsaría de su vida.

Con una mirada fugaz comprobó que ella había cerrado los ojos, que se había encerrado en su mundo interior, que lo había dejado al margen. Era una mala señal. Seguramente estaría pensando mal de él, estaría pensando en Tanya y en todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida y su cama mientras ella fue su secretaria personal. No podía reprocharle que no se creyera que tenía un lugar muy especial en su cabeza, pero lo tenía. Sólo había querido mantenerla lejos de lo superficial y tenerla sólo para él en el trabajo. Ya no tenía alternativa. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para no perderla.

Estaban a quince minutos del apartamento de ella. Sabía dónde vivía, la había dejado allí algunas veces después de reuniones que se habían alargado mucho. Ella nunca lo había invitado a entrar, y él nunca lo había insinuado porque sabía que era un sitio peligroso; demasiado íntimo, demasiado tentador. Sin embargo, eso ya no le importaba. Todo su cuerpo anhelaba volver a tenerla entre los brazos y a abrasarse con la pasión que había brotado entre ellos. Besarla había sido dinamita pura, y ella lo había sentido con la misma fuerza que él. Ella no podía fingir que no había pasado nada. Nadie en sus cabales lo haría.

Se pararon en un semáforo en rojo, y él pudo mirarla. Era un ejemplo perfecto de quietud, como si estuviera conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cierto aire triste en su cara sin expresión. Daba a entender que había dejado de luchar contra él, pero que eso no le alegraba. Quiso besarla y devolverla a la vida vibrante. El coche de detrás tocó la bocina en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde. Edward arrancó y se dijo que haría lo mejor para Isabella cuando hubieran llegado a su apartamento.

.

El coche se paró y apagó el motor. Isabella pensó que había llegado la hora de la verdad. Tenía que afrontar la situación. Suspiró, abrió los ojos y comprobó que Edward la había llevado a su casa, como había prometido. Era un edificio anticuado con sólo cuatro apartamentos. Ella vivía en el bajo izquierda y tenía su propia entrada a través de un porche. Era un apartamento muy elemental que consistía en una sala con la cocina incorporada, un cuarto de baño y dos dormitorios.

Edward no lo conocía, como tampoco conocía ella su ático donde habría recibido a tantas mujeres. Sintió un escalofrío de repulsión por la idea y se prometió que nunca iría allí. Si se acostaba con él, lo haría en su cama, donde no se había acostado nadie más.

A Isabella se le aceleró el pulso cuando Edward se bajó del coche y fue a abrirle la puerta. Dentro de nada se bajaría y entonces, ¿qué pasaría? Él abrió la puerta e Isabella se quedó paralizada por un instante.

-Ya hemos llegado -comentó él para que se moviera.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó ella por decir algo mientras conseguía sacar las piernas del coche.

Edward la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a salir de un asiento tan bajo. La acercó mucho a él y ella notó como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. ¿Iba a besarla? Isabella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de él, que la atraparon más que sus brazos. ¿Qué buscaban esos ojos? ¿Qué querían encontrar? No la besó.

-Ve abriendo la puerta -dijo él ásperamente-. Sacaré tu equipaje y te lo llevaré.

La soltó y se dio la vuelta. Isabella, una vez libre, se recompuso y fue a abrir la puerta mientras se decía que volvía a hacer lo que él le ordenaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el bolso hasta que llegó al porche. Seguramente también estuviera en el maletero. En vez de volver, utilizó la llave de emergencia que tenía en una caja debajo del macetero de los geranios.

Oyó que el maletero se cerraba con un portazo, lo que significaba que Edward iba hacia allí. Pasó a la sala y dejó la puerta abierta. Todo estaba ordenado, como lo había dejado el sábado. No había rosas rojas en un florero. Edward no se las había mandado el día de San Valentín. Sólo tenían que terminar algo...

-¿Dónde quieres que lo deje? -le preguntó él al entrar.

Ella no tuvo valor de decirle que lo llevara al dormitorio.

-Déjalo ahí mismo, en el suelo. Gracias, Edward.

Él cerró la puerta antes de dejar las bolsas. No hacía falta ser muy lista para saber que no tenía intención de marcharse enseguida. Edward dejó las bolsas, y cuando volvió a ponerse recto, Isabella se dio cuenta de que su presencia era más dominante entre aquellas cuatro paredes. La tensión que crecía entre ellos hizo que no dijera nada. Sólo podía mirar al hombre que había anhelado tanto; no sólo como una experiencia sexual. Quería con toda su alma que le hiciera el amor, el verdadero amor, y que fuera tan maravilloso para él que nunca deseara a otra mujer; que formaran un equipo para todo, no sólo para el trabajo. Él había hablado de matrimonio...

-¿Por qué estás asustada de mí? -le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque... -Isabella tragó saliva-. Porque...

La cabeza le daba vueltas con motivos, pero decirlos sería como suplicar algo que él no podría darle, y eso la dejaría indefensa.

-No me contestaste en su momento -dijo él exigiéndole la verdad con la mirada aunque con un tono muy delicado en la voz-. ¿Eres virgen, Isabella?

-No... pero hace tiempo... -cayó en la cuenta de un motivo que cualquier mujer sensata habría pensado en su situación-. Además, no tengo protección...

En cuanto lo dijo comprendió que eso significaba que no tenía nada en contra de acostarse con él, pero que esa noche no estaba preparada. Él sonrió con alivio.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso.

Naturalmente, se dijo ella cáusticamente. Él estaría acostumbrado a llevar siempre un montón de preservativos. Tenía que estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad y sería muy incómodo dejar embarazada a una mujer. Estaba loca por flirtear con un playboy.

-No te preocupes por nada.

Edward se acercó a ella con la confianza recuperada y los hoyuelos en su mejor expresión mientras ella se quedó como una tonta dejándole que se acercara. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla y le pasó los dedos hipnóticamente por los labios. Isabella sólo podía mirarlo. Sus ojos anunciaban un placer que ella no había conocido, y ya no podía preguntarse si se dejaba llevar por la tentación. Estaba demasiado cerca e iluminaba su atormentada alma empujándola a abandonar sus temores y a dejarse llevar por él... la luz de su vida.

* * *

><p>Después de tanto contratiempo, hoy actualicé con ¡capítulo doble!<br>Perdón mis chiquillas (y chiquillos, si los hay) por haber dejado todo tan abandonado, pero hubo un contratiempo familiar. Mi mami se cayó, me la operaron y ahorita es cuidarla las 24 hrs. y ¿adivinen quién lo hace? sí, yo.  
>Pero me ando poniendo al tanto ok, no abandono ya saben eso<p>

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	10. Capítulo 9

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 9**

La oleada de cariño que sintió Edward fue completamente desconocida. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado había mostrado inhibición por acostarse con él. La intensa vulnerabilidad que reflejaban los ojos de Isabella indicaban tal inocencia, que él estaba seguro de que tenía una experiencia sexual muy limitada y, seguramente, no demasiado satisfactoria. Ni siquiera tomaba la píldora, y eso era muy significativo.

Comprendió claramente que eso no era un revolcón sin más. Ni para ella ni para él. Era un momento crucial. Si no conseguía que ella se sintiera a gusto por haberse entregado a él, ella podría despacharlo como un gran error. Incluso, podría volver con su abuelo.

Los labios de Isabella se estremecieron con el delicado contacto de sus dedos y se separaron levemente para tomar aire. Sus ojos no lanzaban destellos implacables. El color ámbar se había oscurecido hasta parecer de chocolate, eran unos ojos enormes cargados de una emoción que le llegó al corazón, que le formulaban unas preguntas que sabía que tenía que contestar.

Ella había apoyado las manos en su pecho, no para alejarlo, sino que reposaban allí con indecisión, sin animarlo a una mayor intimidad física, aunque él podía captar la tensión en su cuerpo, la esperanza de que él tomara la iniciativa. Cuando la besó, supo que ella le rodearía el cuello con los brazos, como había hecho en casa de su abuelo. Sin embargo, ya no tenía la necesidad de comprobar que existía atractivo sexual entre ellos, y esa vez no quería ir demasiado deprisa. Quería indagar todos los aspectos de Isabella Swan, conocer cada rincón de ella, ir más allá de lo que ella le había mostrado en el trabajo. Su delicada piel olivácea le había hecho soñar. La yema de los dedos se deleitaron con su suavidad al acariciarle la mejilla y el pelo, tupido y lustroso, no con la textura seca que tenían muchas veces las rubias teñidas. ¿Qué le habría atraído tanto de las rubias? Quizá fuera su actitud seductora de querer parecer más atractivas para los hombres. Sin embargo, Isabella... ¡Soy así! Exclamó ella cuando él la acusó de tener una imagen que no encajaba con la que él quería para su secretaria personal. Si él no le hubiera exigido que se cortara el pelo, si siguiera siendo largo, qué maravillosamente sensual sería que le acariciara todo el cuerpo.

-No debería haberte dicho que te lo cortaras -comentó él con arrepentimiento.

Ella pasó la cabeza entre sus manos como un gato al que le gustaba que lo acariciaran.

-No importa -replicó ella con voz ronca-. Puedo dejarlo crecer.

Edward pensó que podía hacerlo sola, sin contar con él, y la abrazó con fuerza. La besó en la boca para encontrar la reacción que ella tuvo antes, empleó toda su destreza erótica para sacarla de esa actitud pasiva. Inmediatamente, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, su lengua se emparejó a la de él y sus pechos se estrecharon contra el de él con unos pezones duros que indicaban su excitación. Su maravillosa y redondeada feminidad era un placer embriagador. Las delgaduchas estaban muy bien para llevar ropa de modistas, pero notar las costillas y los huesos de las caderas no era sexy. El cuerpo de Isabella era de una sensualidad perfecta, y sus manos se deleitaban recorriéndolo. Ardía de deseo por ella, tenía los músculos en tensión y su erección era apremiante. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llevarla a la cama. Ella pensaría que sólo quería aliviarse sexualmente. Si ella sólo había conocido amantes egoístas, él no quería engrosar esa lista. Tenía que dominarse.

.

Isabella estaba tan dominada por la pasión, que dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando él separó la boca e hizo un alto en el torbellino de excitación.

-No pasa nada -le susurró él al oído-. Estallaré si no tomo aire.

Ella soltó una ligera carcajada de alivio por no sentirse desdeñada como besadora en comparación con las mujeres más expertas que él habría conocido.

-¿Te parece gracioso? -le preguntó él con ironía.

-No... No... -ella también tomó aire y le dio un beso en el cuello-. Me parece maravilloso -susurró ella con placer por notar que le parecía deseable.

-Vaya, te gusta tener ese poder sobre mí, ¿verdad? -le preguntó él provocativamente.

Una osadía irrefrenable se apoderó de ella. Repentinamente se sintió libre de todas las inhibiciones que habían estado a punto de paralizarla. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió.

-Sí.

Él se rió como si le hubiera encantado ese inesperado arrebato de sinceridad, y los ojos le brillaron con picardía.

-Estás provocándome para que te lleve al mismo estado incontenible.

-Por el momento lo has hecho bien -replicó ella con el mismo tono seductor.

-Bien... -repitió él, con un destello de intenciones claramente sexuales en los ojos-. Está claro que hay que avanzar un poco. Para empezar, me desharé de este cinturón que se me clava.

La separó y soltó la hebilla del cinturón de cuero que le rodeaba la cintura. A ella se le contrajo el vientre, y el cinturón cayó al suelo. Era el primer paso para desnudarla. Ella se repitió que no podía pensar en nada, que se dejara llevar. Sin embargo, cuando él le desabrochó el corchete que le sujetaba el vestido de seda, ella deseó con toda su alma haber llevado un liguero y medias en vez de los pantys que llevaba. El sujetador de seda color crema y las bragas estaban bien, no eran lo más seductores, pero a ella le gustaban, y si Edward estaba acostumbrado a ropa interior más rara, pues mala suerte. En el fondo, se trataba de volver a lo esencial y, además, ella no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo.

-Mmm... pelo sedoso, vestido de seda, sujetador de seda...

Edward le separó el vestido para tomarle un pecho endurecido en la mano. Esbozó una sonrisa muy sensual y sus ojos brillaron con aceptación muy seductora.

-¿Qué conclusión puedo sacar, Isabella?

Ella quiso cerrar los ojos y sentir cómo él la sentía a ella, centrarse en los dedos que la acariciaban con delicadeza, en el pulgar cautivador que le rozaba el extremo de un pezón erecto, en el placer tan intenso que la dominaba. Sin embargo, si lo hacía, ¿no sería como reconocerle que la afectaba muy profundamente?

-Que soy un gusano de seda y tienes que alimentarme con hojas de morera.

Él se rió, los hoyuelos surgieron con todo su esplendor y la mano que la acariciaba se olvidó de toda delicadeza y le apretó el pecho con una fuerza posesiva.

-Prefiero que tú me alimentes a mí.

A ella se le desbocó el corazón con lo insinuante de esas palabras, pero todavía podía dar una réplica mordaz.

-¡Cuidado, Edward! Podría desmenuzarte a bocados.

-Sólo lo harías si te pareciera sabroso.

-O demasiado difícil de tragar.

-Supongo que tendrás que comprobarlo.

Él resplandeció con una confianza jovial. Le pasó las manos por la espalda, y ella supo que el sujetador iba a dejar de cumplir su función. Dominada por otro ataque de vulnerabilidad, dio otro paso más osado todavía.

-Llevas demasiada ropa para saberlo -replicó ella con la esperanza de desnudarlo antes.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que adoro cómo funciona tu cabeza? -le preguntó él con una sonrisa. ¡Adoro! Esa palabra le retumbó por todo el cuerpo y casi no pudo tomar aliento.

-No, nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Siempre me picas el amor propio. Me incitas, me frenas, vuelves a incitarme... es apasionante.

Ella pensó que no era tan apasionante como para querer estar con ella todo el rato, aunque también se dijo que no podía caer en la trampa del amor. Era demasiado peligrosa con Edward. Además, su táctica defensiva había dado resultado. Sus manos, en vez de quitarle el sujetador, habían agarrado el borde de la camisa para quitársela por encima de la cabeza. Ella se apartó rápidamente para ver, con fascinación, que no sólo se quitaba la camisa, sino toda la ropa. Sintió un vacío en el estómago al recorrer con la vista ese magnífico cuerpo y detenerse en los atributos sexuales que estaban listos para la acción. Esa vez, con ella. Tenía que olvidarse de las demás mujeres, ella lo había llevado a ese estado de excitación y, pese a que todo sentido común la aconsejaba mantenerlo todo dentro de un orden, ella quería forjar una unión inseparable con Edward Cullen. Su hombre, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche o, con suerte, durante unos meses. ¿Qué pasaría después? Tenía que dejar de pensarlo. Tenía que tomar lo que le ofrecía en ese momento, alargar la mano y tomarlo.

-Isabella...

Él estaba pidiéndoselo. Notó en el tono de su voz que le preguntaba por qué no lo acariciaba, por qué no lo paladeaba. Ella, sin embargo, no conseguía arrancar. Abría y cerraba los puños sin dar el paso. Para ella no era un juego ni podía tomárselo así.

-No te asustes de mí.

La voz de él era seria y delicada. Ella, antes de encontrar una réplica, se soltó el vestido de los hombros, que cayó hasta quedar hecho un bulto en el suelo. Entonces, ella volvió a rodearle el cuerpo con los brazos, pero supo que había llegado a un punto irreversible y sintió un estremecimiento de conformidad.

-Todo saldrá bien; te lo prometo -le susurró Edward con la frente apoyada en la de ella.

Le quitó el sujetador y notó los pechos contra su pecho desnudo, un pecho musculoso, suave y sin pelos que le transmitía el calor de su cuerpo. El bajó la cabeza y la besó lenta y sensualmente, no tanto para excitarla como para transmitirle la confianza de que sería delicado con ella. El cariño de ese beso despertó una calidez balsámica en ella. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se estrechó contra él para gozar de la libertad erótica de notar la piel contra la piel, la irrefrenable vibración que le sacudió todo el cuerpo al intuir todo lo que iba a llegar a sentir.

Él le recorrió la espalda con las manos y las introdujo por debajo de los pantys y las bragas, le agarró los bordes con los pulgares y bajó las prendas por las caderas, siguió bajando y le tomó el trasero entre los dedos elevándola a un arrebato sexual más descarado. Isabella tomó su lengua en la boca con la necesidad de sentirlo dentro. El correspondió, y le provocó un anhelo que cortó súbitamente; separó la boca y le pasó los pulgares por los labios.

-Todavía, no -susurró él con la voz entrecortada-. Vamos a quitar esto.

Él se inclinó y le bajó las últimas prendas por lo temblorosos muslos, y ella se apoyó en sus hombros para sujetarse mientras él le levantaba un pie detrás del otro para quitarle los zapatos y dejarla completamente desnuda. Ella sintió un escalofrío al dejar de notar el calor de él. Estaba aturdida.

Fue un alivio que él volviera a abrazarla con un brazo por la cintura y el otro por la espalda. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras él le besaba el pelo, la boca y la oreja hasta alterarle el pulso por la excitación.

-¿Dónde está tu dormitorio, Isabella? -le susurró él.

-La puerta al fondo del vestíbulo -contestó ella sin vacilación y con un deseo ardiente de que la llevara allí.

Ella se aferró a su musculosa espalda mientras la llevaba por el vestíbulo. Era un hombre tan impresionante, que hacía que ella se sintiera más intensamente femenina y le despertaba unos instintos primarios que ningún grado de civilización podía contener. Edward abrió la puerta del dormitorio y encendió la luz. Ella se alegró de tener la luz encendida, de disfrutar de su visión, de comprobar el deseo por ella que lo dominaba y de su intención de arrastrarla con él.

Edward la dejó sobre la colcha de seda granate con dibujos chinos que se había comprado a juego con las almohadas como un capricho. Tenerla y usarla era un placer privado, pero al ver cómo la observaba Edward se alegró de haberlo sorprendido con algo extraordinario. Sin embargo, no quería que se quedara alejado de ella. Para atraerlo, se cimbreó seductoramente sobre la colcha mientras gozaba con el contacto de la seda sobre su piel, aunque ella quería sentir la piel de Edward. Le envió ese mensaje ardiente con la mirada.

Edward se quedó atónito por un instante. La visión de una mujer desnuda en una cama nunca le había frenado, pero la espléndida belleza de Isabella lo detuvo. Sus curvas, delicadas y voluptuosas, eran pura feminidad. Se dijo que así tenía que ser una mujer y se acordó de todas las obras de arte que reflejaban la belleza femenina. Su piel resplandecía como el satén. El satén sobre la seda granate; era increíblemente sexy, como una fantasía. Aunque esa maravillosa mística femenina sería más elevada si sólo...

-Estúpido... chalado... -dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza por el error de juicio que había cometido-. ¿Por qué no lo vi?

El anhelo que atenazaba el corazón de Isabella se transformó en perplejidad y espanto.

-¿Qué no has visto? -preguntó ella, con necesidad de saber lo que él estaba pensando.

-Me equivoqué por completo. El pelo largo era perfecto para ti. Tendría que caer como una cascada sobre esas almohadas -Edward se tumbó junto a ella, se apoyó en un codo y le pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja-. Perdóname por ser un tonto arrogante.

Isabella sintió un alivio arrollador. Además, ese ataque de humildad derribó el muro de playboy que ella había levantado alrededor de él; lo hizo más humano y accesible.

-No me conocías, Edward.

Isabella deseaba con toda su alma que él diera el paso de convertirla en una mujer distinta a todas las que habían pasado por su cama. Quería con toda su alma ser una mujer especial, la que él amara, con la que se casaría...

Él la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que transmitía una esperanza embriagadora como el champán.

-¿Quién es esta mujer que estoy viendo? -susurró él con un tono que expresaba claramente que sentía algo más que un deseo pasajero por ella-. ¿Qué más me has ocultado, Isabella?

La felicidad brotó en Isabella como un manantial. Ella le pasó un brazo por el cuello y le pasó los dedos por el pelo como si quisiera ahondar hasta acariciarle los pensamientos.

-Nada que no estuviera ahí para que lo encontraras si realmente te hubiera interesado buscarlo -le contestó ella con una mirada que era como una ventana abierta a su alma-. Tú pusiste la imagen que querías entre nosotros, Edward.

-No quiero volver a ver esa imagen -afirmó él rotundamente-. Quiero tu verdadero ser.

Isabella sintió que le invadía una felicidad incontenible.

-Aquí me tienes.

Él esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y sus ojos rebosaron de planes que pensaba ejecutar con todas las repercusiones imaginables.

-Sí, conmigo. Vamos a hacer que lo sea en todos los sentidos.

¿Realmente se referiría a todos los sentidos o sólo al sentido erótico? Por un instante, Isabella sintió una leve decepción. Ella le había abierto una puerta y parecía como si él estuviera escabulléndose, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso. Él la besó y volvió a arrastrarla a un mundo de sensaciones que estallaron en ella con tal intensidad, que era imposible no entregarse a ellas. Le besó la palpitación en la base del cuello; le besó los pechos y le lamió los pezones, los succionó, ella se levantó los pechos con las manos para que no acabara con ese festín de erotismo desenfrenado.

Él, sin embargo, no se quedó ahí. Siguió bajando, jugó con su ombligo, le pasó los labios por la parte baja de las caderas, le acarició el interior de los muslos para separárselos, y ella se estremeció por la tensión de estar cada vez más íntimamente expuesta a él y por saber que iba a tocarla «ahí». Se le había contraído el vientre, el corazón le latía como una locomotora, la respiración era un jadeo entrecortado, la cabeza le estallaba de deseo. Cerró los ojos para aislarse de todo lo que no fuera sentir plenamente lo que se avecinaba. Notó que los dedos de Edward separaban lentamente los pliegues de su sexo para buscar la humedad ardiente que le indicaría lo excitada que estaba. Le acarició la sensible abertura mientras apoyaba el pulgar sobre el clítoris hasta convertirlo en una protuberancia dura para luego cubrirlo con la boca, lamerlo y succionarlo y que ella se arqueara con una tensión casi dolorosa. No podía soportarlo. Ella le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y tiró como si le suplicara que acabara con eso. Se le estremecían las entrañas y los nervios bramaban, pero más gritó ella cuando él se apartó y la libró de tan dulce tormento para levantarse y colocarse dispuesto a la intimidad definitiva.

Ella se aferró a su espalda con un deseo incontrolable y le rodeó el trasero con las piernas en un gesto de apremio. La avidez era tal que era lo único existente para ella. Le pareció espantoso tener que esperar a que se pusiera el preservativo, pero se encontró en la gloria cuando él llenó su vacío anhelante. El placer le rebosó por todos los poros. Palpitaba y se derretía con él, y una sonrisa de éxtasis iluminó su cara.

-No te ocultes, Isabella, abre los ojos.

Él había llegado a lo más profundo de ella; Edward estaba dándole tan inmenso placer. No podía reservárselo sólo para ella. Abrió los ojos sin saber qué se encontraría en los de él.

-Estás sonriendo -le dijo él con una sonrisa, feliz de que ella fuera feliz con él.

-Me gusta.

Isabella no quiso decir que adoraba la sensación de tenerlo así.

-¿Sólo te gusta?

-Me encanta -contestó ella, que prefería que él no la obligara a calificarlo.

Para ella, aquello no era un juego, quería pensar que para él era algo más que sexo, que era una unión que se elevaba y profundizaba mediante la conexión física.

-Eso está mejor, pero... -sus ojos brillaron ardientemente-... me propongo mejorarlo.

La besó en la boca con una pasión arrebatadora y redobló el ritmo del cuerpo. Isabella se sintió arrasada por oleadas de una sensación increíble que la llevaron al clímax y la retuvieron allí. Perdió la fuerza de los brazos y las piernas, y Edward le pasó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo para mantener el ímpetu. Era sobrecogedor, fantástico, era una marea de placer. Si aquello era meramente sexo, no le importaba, se había elevado con Edward, fuera lo que fuese. No podía imaginarse nada más arrebatador, pero lo había. La tensión del cuerpo de Edward pareció desbordarse con un ritmo frenético y ella supo que estaba llegando al límite. La sensación de que estaba alcanzándolo con ella fue conmovedora, y cuando notó los espasmos de su liberación, la satisfacción despertó en ella un instinto de posesión muy primario. Edward... era suyo... y sus músculos más íntimos se contrajeron para retenerlo allí.

Edward se dio la vuelta para tumbarse de lado sin soltarla, con una pierna de ella entre las de él y la otra rodeándole el muslo. Resopló ligeramente y la besó en la boca.

-Dime que te ha parecido bien -le susurró él.

¿Bien? La pregunta le retumbó en su cabeza aturdida. Ya no le importaba si estaba bien o no.

-Sí -contestó ella con un suspiro.

Era verdad y no le importaba decirlo si Edward quería oírlo, en ese momento, quería lo que Edward quisiera.

Él apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y sonrió con un brillo de placer cálido en los ojos.

-¿Lo ves? Tienes que estar conmigo, Isabella.

-Sí -confirmó ella sin importarle si sólo era una victoria para él.

-¡Quédate aquí! -Edward la besó en la frente mientras se separaba de ella-. Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño, ¿dónde está?

-Es la primera puerta del vestíbulo.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Iba a quitarse el preservativo. Había mantenido la promesa sobre la protección. La visión de Edward de espaldas era tan impresionante como todo él. Estaba segura de que todas las mujeres que habían estado con él habrían querido conservarlo, como ella. Ella sólo podía esperar ser distinta para él, ser una mujer que él quisiera conservar.

Lo perdió de vista y oyó que abría la puerta del cuarto de baño. Al cabo de un rato, oyó que se abría otra puerta y se preguntó por qué estaría mirando dentro del cuarto de invitados.

-Isabella...

Ella se incorporó de un salto y con el corazón en la boca. Aquélla no era la voz de Edward, era la de su padre.

* * *

><p>Hoy actualicé con ¡capítulo doble!<br>No abandono ya saben eso, lento pero seguro.

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	11. Capítulo 10

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 10**

Isabella salió disparada de la cama. Estaba completamente desnuda, como lo estaba Edward en el cuarto de baño. Sus ropas estaban en el suelo de la sala. Su padre las vería en cualquier momento y... una ristra de juramentos en italiano le indicó que ya las había visto.

-¡Isabella, ven aquí en este instante!

-¡Ya voy, papá! -gritó ella con la esperanza de que Edward la oyera y se quedara en el cuarto de baño.

Presa del pánico, fue al armario, sacó su vestido de noche de seda, se lo puso todo lo deprisa que pudo y se peinó un poco con los dedos. Era imposible conseguir un aspecto respetable. ¿Por qué no había llamado a la puerta en vez de entrar con la llave que había debajo del tiesto? Ella, por lo menos, habría tenido tiempo de esconder la ropa. Sin embargo, ya no había tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, papá? -le preguntó ella según el principio de que un ataque es la mejor defensa.

-¿Qué hago aquí? -repitió él con tono de incredulidad.

Su padre levantó las manos con un gesto típico suyo y un tanto histriónico. Su pelo, gris y tupido, estaba peinado hacia atrás, y las cejas, arqueadas con una expresión atónita. Tomó aire con su nariz aguileña y su enorme pecho se hinchó.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

Isabella supo que se estaba preparando una tormenta que le arrojaría rayos y centellas.

-No sueles presentarte sin avisar -contestó ella precipitadamente.

-¿Cómo voy a avisarte si no contestas el teléfono? -le preguntó él con los ojos como ascuas-. Ni el sábado ni el domingo ni hoy. Además, cuando llamamos a tu trabajo, nos dijeron que ya no trabajas allí. Nos lo dijo una desconocida, no nuestra hija.

-Pensaba decíroslo -se excusó ella sin dar importancia a que su familia necesitara saber todo al instante-. ¿Por qué me llamasteis? ¿Ha pasado algo en casa?

-¿Ésta es la maravillosa independencia que has conseguido? -le preguntó él señalando la ropa en el suelo.

Isabella tomó aire e insistió.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Le pasa algo a mamá?

-Sí, tu madre no está bien, está muy preocupada por ti. Se pasa el día diciendo que te ha pasado algo. Se me clava aquí -él se dio una palmada en el corazón-. No puedo soportarlo. Charlie, me dice, tienes que tomar un avión a Sidney y encontrarla. ¿Y qué me encuentro? -volvió a levantar los brazos-. Mi hija... -la miró de arriba abajo- ¡es una mujer de rojo!

Isabella no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Lo siguiente sería llamarla prostituta y expulsarla de su casa para siempre. El mundo moderno y su padre no podían conjugarse. El problema era que ella no quería perder a su familia. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

-Se equivoca, señor Swan -dijo una voz muy tranquila detrás de ella.

Isabella se dio la vuelta. Edward estaba acercándose por el vestíbulo con una toalla blanca atada a la cintura, pero evidentemente desnudo. ¿No se daría cuenta de que su aparición iba a inflamar la ira de su padre?

-Vaya, ha salido de su escondite -su padre lo miró despectivamente.

-No estaba escondiéndome. Estaba en el cuarto de baño y he oído lo que estaba pasando. Me pareció que tenía que aparecer -pasó un brazo por los hombros de Isabella-. No abusaría de Isabella, señor Swan.

Su padre lo miró con furia.

-La ha ultrajado, le ha arrancado su honra.

-Papá, por favor...

Su intento de aplacarlo sólo sirvió para que él dirigiera su ira hacia ella.

-¿Quién es este hombre? ¿No te enseñé que conservaras tu virginidad para tu marido?

-Me llamo Edward Cullen.

-¿Cullen? ¿No es ése el nombre de tu jefe?

-Ya no trabajo para él, papá.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te ha despedido porque has permitido que te sedujera?

-No, papá...

-Usted es un hombre sin honor -su padre volvió a dirigir su rabia hacia Edward-. Se ha aprovechado de su posición dominante sobre mi hija para seducirla.

-¡No! -exclamó ella-. Por una vez, he dejado la cabeza a un lado y he seguido a mi corazón.

Su padre levantó un dedo con un gesto victorioso.

-Te ha obligado a cortarte el pelo, y Jessica nos ha contado que insiste en que lleves ropa impúdica al trabajo.

-Había buenos motivos -le rebatió Isabella casi a gritos.

-No. Tu padre tiene razón -intervino Edward-. Yo estaba poniendo a prueba mi poder.

Isabella cerró los ojos. ¿A qué estaría jugando Edward? No sabía cómo era su padre y estaba estropeando cualquier posibilidad de serenar las cosas, si había alguna posibilidad.

-En aquel momento, yo no me di cuenta de que Isabella era perfecta como era -siguió Edward con un tono conciliatorio-. Quería que encajara con la imagen que transmitía mi empresa. Lamento que mi influencia le pareciera tan ofensiva. Yo no quería que lo fuera.

-¿Lo lamenta? -bramó su padre-. ¿Así va a devolverme a la hija que ha echado a perder para cualquier marido decente?

Edward la estrechó más hacia sí y, para sorpresa de Isabella, le levantó la mano izquierda para que su padre pudiera ver el anillo que había puesto allí Anthony. Ella se había olvidado. Anthony había desaparecido de su cabeza y le pareció un disparate que Edward sacara a relucir el compromiso con su abuelo.

-Esperaba que me aceptara como su marido, señor Swan.

Isabella se quedó petrificada y con la cabeza dándole vueltas a toda velocidad. Esperaba con toda su alma que Edward hubiera dicho la verdad, pero eso era imposible. Sólo quería sacarla del atolladero. Un atolladero donde la había metido él, aunque ella había entrado encantada de la vida. Sin embargo, si él no la hubiera perseguido, ella seguiría siendo la buena chica que su padre quería que fuera. Seguramente, Edward estaría pensando que podrían deshacer ese compromiso de pacotilla un poco más adelante. Era el anillo de Anthony, no el suyo, pero su padre no lo sabía. Sus ojos echaban chiribitas por el tamaño del diamante, y ella esperó que eso hiciera que se olvidara de su deshonra.

-¿Estás comprometida para casarte? -su ira se había aplacado bastante por el anillo, pero la miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que antes tenía que pedirme tu mano? ¿Por qué no lo has llevado para que lo conociera la familia?

Ella se espantó sólo de pensar en la idea. Su familia se lo comería vivo. El podía defenderse de su padre esa noche, pero la familia en masa era otra cosa.

-Yo... todo ha sido muy repentino, papá.

-Por favor, acepte mis disculpas, señor Swan -le pidió Edward muy delicadamente-. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeño y no supuse que tenía que cumplir con la cortesía tradicional. He sorprendido a Isabella con el anillo esta noche. Todavía no habíamos hablado de matrimonio. Naturalmente, nos conocíamos muy bien por haber trabajado juntos casi dos años, pero no perseguí a Isabella en un sentido personal hasta que dimitió.

Él estaba salvando todos los equívocos con ese discurso y, además, todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Todo, menos que estaba presentándose como un caballero en vez de como el playboy irredento que era.

-¿No se aprovechó de ella en el trabajo? -le preguntó su padre con recelo.

-Le doy mi palabra de que mientras trabajó conmigo no pasó nada inconveniente. Todo fue estrictamente profesional -concluyó Edward tajantemente. También era verdad.

-Entonces, acepto que usted es un hombre de honor -concedió su padre después de meditarlo un instante.

-Gracias -replicó Edward respetuosamente.

-Si va a casarse con Isabella, tiene que venir a conocer a la familia.

-En cuanto sea posible -aceptó Edward.

Isabella pensó que sólo era una táctica evasiva. Por un momento, él le había parecido sincero, y la esperanza de que él quisiera casarse con ella le había alborozado el corazón. Sin embargo, la verdad más verosímil era que Edward había acudido en su rescate, como haría cualquier playboy galante pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Mañana sería un magnífico momento -propuso su padre con tono desafiante.

-¡Mañana!

Isabella se quedó aterrada de que su padre lo pusiera a prueba tan pronto. Quería conservarlo, no que lo espantaran.

-Papá, Edward tiene que dirigir una empresa, y mañana es laborable.

-¿Qué hay más importante que la familia en un momento como éste? La mujer de Jacob ha dado a luz a su bebé, que era lo que quería decirte tu madre.

Ésas eran las llamadas que ella no había contestado, pero el nacimiento estaba previsto para el mes siguiente.

-Se ha adelantado... ¿El bebé está bien? ¿Está bien Leah?

Tanta preocupación hizo que su padre se sintiera satisfecho y, por primera vez esa noche, él habló con un tono sereno.

-Leah está bien, y el niño, aunque es algo pequeño, está muy bien de salud.

-Por fin un niño... -Isabella sonrió con tranquilidad-. Jacob estará encantado.

-Sí. Tres hijas ya eran bastantes -su padre la miró incisivamente-. Sobre todo, cuando no se comportan como deberían.

-Lo siento, papá, no estaba en casa.

-Isabella estaba con mi familia, estaba conociendo a mi madre y a mi abuelo declaró Edward.

Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro por el empeño de Edward para que su relación pareciera oficial. En realidad, engañaba igual de bien que su abuelo. Desgraciadamente, no era un buen asunto. El engaño podía dar resultados a corto plazo, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando se rompiera el compromiso?

Su familia la compadecería, y Edward aparecería como un canalla que le había robado la honra que ella le había dado de buena fe. Sin embargo, ¿qué harían sus hermanos con el hipotético marido que se había dado a la fuga? Edward no sabía dónde se había metido. Quizá ella debiera decir la verdad y librarlo de las consecuencias de todas esas mentiras bien intencionadas. Por otro lado, si había alguna posibilidad... La esperanza era algo terrible e Isabella se mordió la lengua.

-Jacob va a llevar a su mujer y a su hijo a casa mañana -le comunicó su padre a Edward-. Por la noche haremos una barbacoa familiar. Le invito a que vaya con Isabella.

Quería arrojarlo a las fieras. El pánico hizo que ella quisiera rescatarlo.

-Papá, acabo de decirte que tiene trabajo...

-Es el jefe, ¿no? Está en su mano -insistió su padre con cierta agresividad-. Tú has conocido a su familia, él debería conocer a la tuya.

¡Era el orgullo italiano! No había forma de combatirlo. El planteamiento tan respetable de Edward estaba dando sus frutos.

-Allí estaremos -afirmó él.

Ella lo miró con desesperación al ver que se arrojaba al agujero del que ella había intentado sacarlo.

-Edward, es en Griffith, a seis horas en coche de Sidney.

-Podéis tomar un avión, como he hecho yo por ti, Isabella -intervino su padre.

-No fue por mí -Isabella lo miró fijamente-. Fue porque mamá se empeñó.

-¿Y qué? Son cosas que hacemos por nuestras mujeres, ¿verdad? -él se dirigió a Edward como si quisiera poner a prueba el amor que sentía por su hija.

-Desde luego -concedió Edward con tono jovial-. Mañana por la tarde tomaremos un avión a Griffith.

Ella lo habría estrangulado. Estaba metiéndose donde no debía. Salvo que todo fuera sincero, pero ella no lo creía. Edward había llegado demasiado lejos en ese juego y había perdido la perspectiva. Era un error engañar a su familia. Sobre todo, tratarlos personalmente.

-¡Perfecto! Que Isabella llame a su madre para decirle el vuelo y mandaré a uno de sus hermanos para que os recoja en el aeropuerto -le ofreció su padre.

¡Uno de sus hermanos! Todos mirarían a Edward de arriba abajo, al novio de la cuidad que ni siquiera era italiano.

-Gracias, es muy amable -replicó Edward.

-Bueno, entonces, os dejaré solos -gruñó su padre, al que no le gustaba la idea-. Como no contestabas el teléfono, pensé que no estarías en casa, Isabella. Voy a quedarme con mi hermano Harry en Glebe.

-Llamaré a un taxi.

Isabella sintió un alivio enorme de que su padre no fuera a quedarse allí para velar por su integridad moral. Iba hacia la cocina para llamar por teléfono cuando Edward lanzó otra granada de mano que la paró en seco.

-Tengo el coche en la puerta, señor Swan. Si me da un par de minutos... -su ropa seguía tirada por el suelo-... yo mismo le llevaré a Glebe. Así podremos conocernos un poco más.

Isabella sintió un vacío en el estómago. ¿Habría sufrido Edward algún tipo de trastorno mental transitorio?

-¿Su coche es ese Ferrari? -le preguntó el padre de ella.

-Sí, efectivamente.

-Tiene buen gusto con los coches. No hay ninguno como los italianos. Yo siempre he tenido un Alfa Romeo. Ahora tengo uno familiar, pero de joven... -sonrió a Edward-. Me encantará montar en su Ferrari, gracias.

-Será un placer para mí -Edward recogió su ropa-. Por favor, discúlpeme un momento.

-No tengo prisa.

Isabella estaba atónita. Edward se había metido hasta dentro. Lo miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas mientras él iba hacia el dormitorio después de darle un beso en la frente. Edward estaba divirtiéndose. Para él era un juego y gozaba jugando en el terreno de su padre. Lo que no sabía era que el terreno de juego de los Swan tenía unas normas que había que cumplir. Si se las saltaba... Isabella sintió pánico. Había cosas que su familia se tomaba muy en serio. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Siéntate, papá -le dijo ella mientras señalaba al sofá y recogía su ropa-. Tengo que hablar un momento con Edward antes de que os marchéis.

-Es un hombre muy apuesto -concedió su padre mientras se sentaba-. Isabella, cuando nos vayamos tienes que llamar a tu madre. No dormirá hasta que sepa que estás bien.

-La llamaré. Si me disculpas un momento...

-Vete, vete. El anillo de compromiso también está muy bien. Tu madre se quedará impresionada.

A Isabella se le encogió el corazón. Era el anillo de Anthony. Todo era una complicación. Fue al cuarto con un torbellino en la cabeza. Edward ya estaba vestido y estaba sentado en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -le soltó ella.

-Yo creía que lo había hecho muy bien -replicó él con una mueca burlona.

-Has llegado demasiado lejos, Edward -exclamó ella con las manos levantadas-. He intentado pararte...

-Yo no quería que me pararas, Isabella -Edward se ató el cordón del zapato.

-No lo entiendes. Estás jugando con mi familia. No son personas sofisticadas de la ciudad que no le darán ninguna importancia. Ellos...

-No estoy jugando.

-Sí estás haciéndolo -insistió ella con rabia por la desconsideración de él.

-No -Edward se levantó con una mirada pícara y la estrechó contra sí-. He decidido casarme contigo, Isabella.

A ella se le paró el corazón. Él le acarició la mejilla mientras ella se debatía contra la incredulidad.

-¿No tienes nada que decir? -le provocó él.

La desmedida confianza de él y la ansiedad que había provocado en ella hicieron que sintiera un arrebato de furia.

-No he aceptado, Edward Cullen.

-Aceptarás. Estás atrapada.

La besó para evitar cualquier réplica a su fanfarronería y le despertó una pasión que hizo que se olvidara de todo. Volvió a sentirse dominada por un sentimiento posesivo. Quería a ese hombre. Tenía que quedárselo sin pensar en cómo y por qué, ni en el dolor que podría causarle en el futuro.

-No puedo tener esperando a tu padre, mi tigresa -le susurró él mientras se apartaba con un dominio de sí mismo algo excesivo para el gusto de Isabella.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que estás cayendo en las garras de esta tigresa? -le preguntó ella, que no podía seguir ciegamente lo que le dictaba el instinto.

-Siempre podemos divorciarnos.

Fue un jarro de agua fría. Para él, el matrimonio no era algo duradero. Sus padres estaban divorciados y su abuelo se había divorciado un montón de veces. Para él, era un contrato que podía rescindirse cuando no satisficiera a alguna de las partes. Para él, eso pasaría seguramente cuando alguien más apasionante se cruzara en su camino. Ella detestaba esa forma de pensar. Si sólo era lujuria y ganas de ganar esa partida, ¿qué posibilidades tenía ese matrimonio? Ella no se prestaría. Ella no seguiría con él. Sin embargo, tampoco podía negarse claramente.

-La familia Swan no se divorcia, Edward.

Era una advertencia que ella quería que él se tomara en serio, pero no lo hizo.

-Ya veremos cómo sale -replicó él alegremente-. Te recogeré a las nueve de la mañana. Iremos a comprar un anillo.

-Ya le has enseñado a mi padre el anillo de Anthony -le recordó ella con cierta desesperación ante la indiferencia de él.

-Quítatelo. Elegiremos uno entre los dos.

-Edward... -el tono era de desazón por la situación que había creado él.

-Confía en mí -Edward le acarició la mejilla como despedida-. Me habré ganado a tu padre antes de que lleguemos a Glebe.

-¡No se trata de eso! -exclamó ella, que quería que él se enterara y le hiciera caso.

No había manera. Él rebosaba confianza es sí mismo.

-Estamos muy bien juntos. Estamos de maravilla. ¡Piénsalo! -la apartó para abrir la puerta y le sonrió con felicidad-. Hasta mañana por la mañana.

* * *

><p>Hoy actualicé con ¡capítulo doble!<br>No abandono ya saben eso, lento pero seguro.

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


	12. Capítulo 11

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia se llama Provocación y es de la autora Emma Darcy. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Provocación<strong>

**Emma Darcy**

**Capítulo 11**

Atrapada... Esa palabra la obsesionó toda la noche. Era un castigo por el engaño. Edward nunca habría pensado en el matrimonio si no hubiera fingido el compromiso con su abuelo. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer?

Su padre había medido y aceptado a Edward como yerno antes de marcharse juntos y estaba segura de que, cuando llegaran a casa de su tío Harry, ya lo habría aceptado plenamente como parte de la familia.

La llamada a su madre fue toda una serie de explicaciones por su ausencia, explicaciones que Edward le había dado a su padre y él transmitiría a su madre. No eran mentiras, pero le felicidad de su madre porque fuera a casarse y por la visita del día siguiente había sido conmovedora. Había despertado esperanzas y tenía que satisfacerlas. Estaba atrapada. Sólo podía comentarlo con Anthony, su cómplice en el delito. Era muy madrugador y podría comentar la situación con él antes de que Edward llegara a las nueve. Lo llamó a las siete. El mayordomo contestó e inmediatamente expresó preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo, señorita Swan? Anoche me pareció que el señor Edward estaba avasallándola y tomando las riendas de todo.

-Efectivamente, Harold.

-Es un joven muy apremiante -comentó Harold con compasión.

-Sí. Tengo que hablar con Anthony del asunto, Harold. ¿Puede ponerse?

-Estoy seguro de que al señor Anthony le encantará hablar con usted. Un momento, por favor.

-Gracias.

Isabella tomó aire para intentar serenarse.

-Querida Isabella. ¿Hemos conseguido meter en vereda a ese salvaje?

La voz de Anthony fue un bálsamo para ella, pero dejó escapar una risa histérica.

-Si te refieres al matrimonio, anoche Edward se metió solo y delante de mi padre.

-¿Tu padre? -le preguntó Anthony con un interés evidente.

Isabella le contó todo lo que había pasado hasta acabar siendo la novia de Edward a ojos de su familia.

-Vaya, todo un caballero andante -comentó Anthony con tono divertido-. Buen chico. Se nota que ha heredado mi caballerosidad.

-No quiero que Edward sea un caballero -se lamentó ella-. Quiero que lo haga en serio. Él, después de comprometerse con mi familia, que no a va a tomárselo como un juego, me habló del divorcio como una solución en el futuro. Ya sé que eso es muy normal en tu familia, pero no lo es en la mía. Son muy... italianos.

-Mmm...

-Hoy, por ejemplo -siguió Isabella llevada por la ansiedad-. Va a presentarse en la barbacoa familiar, y mis hermanos y hermanas casados, sus hijos, mis tíos y tías, mis abuelos, todos, lo besarán y abrazarán para darle la bienvenida y luego le harán todo tipo de preguntas sobre su vida.

-Ninguno se ha divorciado, ¿verdad?

-Ni se divorciará.

-¿Sabes? A lo mejor eso le gusta a Edward. Es una sensación de familia sólida que él nunca ha tenido. Podría atarlo bien atado.

-O espantarlo para siempre.

-No. Ganárselos le parecerá un reto.

-Un juego -aclaró ella con desesperación.

-No necesariamente. Te preocupas demasiado. Edward no habría sacado el matrimonio si no hubiera pensado en él.

-Porque tú... hiciste que lo pensara, Anthony...

-Las semillas no crecen si no se plantan en la tierra adecuada. Él y tú formáis la mejor tierra. Eso lo tengo muy claro.

Ella se acordó de que Edward le había dicho que juntos estaban de maravilla, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Inténtalo -le aconsejó Anthony-. A ver qué pasa...

Era exactamente lo mismo que había dicho Edward. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

-Tú lo has buscado, Isabella -le recordó él-. No te habrías prestado al juego si no hubieras querido meter a Edward en el redil. El ha entrado porque ha querido entrar. Deja que tu familia lo abrace. Sigue la corriente y sé feliz. A un hombre le gusta que su mujer sea feliz.

Era difícil ser feliz cuando estaba tan nerviosa, pero Anthony tenía razón. Ella había querido que pasara eso, salvo que había pasado demasiado deprisa. Ella no podía terminar de creérselo, sobre todo, cuando él había hablado de divorcio casi en la misma frase que de matrimonio.

-De acuerdo, hoy me dejaré llevar por la corriente y veré qué pasa.

-¡Así me gusta! Si no arriesgas, no ganas. Sigue el juego.

Isabella pensó que el abuelo y el nieto se parecían mucho. Era un disparate pedir consejo a Anthony. Por otro lado, él le había hecho ver que las personas que habían vivido en hogares rotos no creían en las promesas duraderas. Eso no significaba que no quisieran que los compromisos fuesen sólidos. Quizá, sólo quizá, pudiera conseguir que la partida con Edward no terminara nunca.

-Gracias, Anthony, me has dado ánimo para el próximo asalto.

-¡Bravo! Mucha suerte, querida.

-Cuidaré de tu anillo hasta que vuelva a verte -le prometió ella.

-Lleva el de Edward con orgullo, a él le gustará.

-Lo haré. Adiós por el momento.

-Que lo pases muy bien.

Ella colgó con una sonrisa en los labios. Que lo pasara muy bien... seguramente sería un paraíso ficticio, pero ¿por qué no iba a disfrutar de lo que Edward podría ofrecerle? Su cuerpo todavía se estremecía al acordarse del placer sexual de la noche anterior. Era un amante magnífico, y ella se había sentido amada, maravillosamente amada. Si él quería que su relación durara, ella tendría que darle esa posibilidad.

Fue hacia su dormitorio con paso alegre. Se vestiría elegantemente para ir a la joyería con Edward. Eligió una de sus últimas adquisiciones; un traje rojo con un estampado negro y blanco y un escote amplio y cuadrado. Era sencillo pero bastante impresionante, sobre todo con unas sandalias blancas de tacón alto y un bolso de mano también blanco. Había llegado a comprender que la atención a los detalles podía ser la clave de la elegancia, y siguiendo ese principio se pintó de rojo las uñas de los pies y de las manos, se maquilló con mucho cuidado y se puso unos pendientes de oro de hacía algunos años. Para ella, entonaban perfectamente con el reloj de oro que le había regalado su abuela cuando cumplió veintiún años y que era el único aderezo que llevaba, ya que el anillo de Anthony lo había escondido en una bolsa de guisantes abierta que tenía en la nevera.

Llamaron a la puerta a las nueve menos cinco. Le agradeció no tener que esperarlo nerviosamente. Abrió y lo encontró impresionantemente vestido con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata dorada de seda. Estaba más atractivo que nunca, sobre todo cuando sonrió y los ojos le brillaron complacidos por el aspecto de ella.

-¡Caray! Cuando te propones impresionarme lo consigues, Isabella. Está claro que el rojo es el color que mejor te sienta.

Ella se acordó del biquini de rosas rojas. El descaro le ayudó mucho entonces y decidió adelantar una cadera con las manos bien puestas en la cintura.

-He pensado que sería lo más apropiado ya que vas a salvar de la perdición a una mujer de rojo.

Él se rió, volvió a meterla dentro del vestíbulo, cerró la puerta y la abrazó con fuerza.

-De modo que la verdadera Isabella surge en un ataque frontal -Edward le sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¿Soy suficiente hombre para ella?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Depende de si anoche saliste ileso del encuentro con mi padre.

-Lo superé con creces. Dame un reto y lo superaré.

-Mmm...

Ella notó la erección contra el vientre y la idea de habérsela provocado sólo con su presencia hizo que quisiera enardecerlo más todavía.

-También te superas en otras cosas -le provocó ella mientras se contoneaba contra él.

Él sonrió con picardía.

-La única duda es si tú estarás a la altura. ¡Ahora mismo!

Él la empujó de espaldas con los muslos contra los de ella hasta llevarla a la mesa del comedor que había junto a la ventana.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -preguntó ella sorprendida por la reacción.

Casi no podía hablar, tenía el pulso acelerado y la excitación se apoderaba de ella.

-Te llevaría a cualquier sitio, Isabella Swan -contestó él con los ojos inyectados de deseo mientras la apoyaba contra el borde de la mesa y empezaba a subirle la falda.

-Esta noche no podrás en casa de mis padres. Nos darán dormitorios separados y tendrás que respetarlo, Edward.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y ahora?

Él ya tenía los pulgares agarrados a la cinturilla de las bragas. Estaba dispuesto a bajárselas y sabía que ella estaba deseándolo, pero se detuvo para que ella se lo pidiera claramente.

-¿Tenemos tiempo? -le preguntó ella seductoramente.

-Podemos encontrar un hueco para esto.

-A mí me parece bien.

Ella se moría de ganas por volver a tenerlo dentro, y se sentía feliz de que él también lo quisiera. Él le bajó las bragas y ella sacó los pies. La sentó sobre la mesa con la falda levantada hasta las caderas y se colocó entre las piernas. Sería algo rápido y bastaba con quitarse lo esencial.

-Quizá debieras decirme cuál es nuestro plan para hoy.

Ella lo miró mientras se bajaba la cremallera. Quería ver lo que había sentido, y sus músculos más íntimos palpitaban ante la idea de que los acariciaran y por el anhelo de comprimirlo, de notar que la llenaban tan plenamente que no podría pensar ni preocuparse por nada.

-Para empezar, tú.

Edward sacó un preservativo de la cartera y empezó a colocárselo. Isabella pensó que cuando se casaran no lo necesitarían, pero eso hizo que también pensara si Edward querría tener hijos.

-Luego, iremos a comprar un anillo -siguió él con una sonrisa-. Para una mujer de rojo. Creo que deberíamos elegir un rubí. Puede estar rodeado de diamantes, pero tiene que tener un rubí en el centro.

Ella se rió. Edward era un auténtico playboy, pero ella lo amaba.

-No se parecerá al otro -puntualizó ella.

-Que espero que te hayas quitado -Edward le tomó la mano para comprobarlo-. Bien -comentó él con satisfacción.

-Lo he guardado en un sitio seguro.

-Éste es mío.

Edward se metió el dedo anular en la boca con un brillo ardiente en los ojos.

-Mi padre notará la diferencia -consiguió decir ella cuando recuperó el aliento.

Él le soltó el dedo.

-Tú padre cree que te sorprendí con el otro. Digamos que a ti no te gustó mucho y hoy hemos elegido otro. ¿Qué te parece?

Él se había abierto paso entre sus muslos y se había colocado en posición para entrar.

-¡Muy bien!

A ella le parecía muy erótico mantener una conversación mientras toda ella ardía de ganas por conectarse sexualmente con él.

-¿Qué más? -le preguntó ella con un tono descaradamente provocador.

-En estos momentos, quiero sentir tu carne alrededor de la mía.

La tumbó sobre la mesa y le puso las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para satisfacer la necesidad que ella tenía de él.

-Mi mujer de rojo...

Edward le acarició los pechos cubiertos por el vestido. Ella sonrió por el tono dominante de su voz y se deleitó por el deseo que ya no podía reprimir. El arremetió con fuerza y ella se arqueó para recibirlo con voracidad. Los ojos de Edward lanzaban destellos desenfrenados y se inclinó para besarla en la boca, para confirmar su posesión con la lengua, para arrastrarla a la pasión física, para, juntos, alcanzar la misma liberación extasiante, la misma explosión frenética que hizo que la abrazara con fuerza.

-Mi mujer impresionante... eres increíble... eras tan hermosa... eres magnífica... -susurró él.

Ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo y adoró el contacto.

-Tú también... -susurró ella.

Él separó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los de él.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Él lo preguntó como si ella fuera un rompecabezas que no sabía resolver.

-Dijiste que ibas a casarte conmigo -le recordó ella.

Él se rió con un brillo en los ojos.

-Eso es un principio...

Isabella se preguntó si habría un final, pero apartó de la cabeza esos pensamientos negativos. Edward quería casarse con ella. Podría salir muy bien. Era impensable no intentarlo.

-Vamos a comprar el anillo -siguió él-. Luego, como me siento la persona más feliz del mundo, lo celebraremos con una comida en Level 21 y, después, tomaremos el avión a Griffith...

-¿Lo has reservado?

-Mmm... -él esbozó su sonrisa más pícara-. Como tendremos dormitorios separados en la casa de tus padres, antes de acostarnos podrías llevarme a dar un paseo por los viñedos de los que me habló tu padre...

La excitación que sintió Isabella le confirmó que el sexo con Edward era muy adictivo y que ya no podía negárselo a ella misma. Pasara lo que pasase en el futuro, nunca se arrepentiría de haber conocido lo mejor de Edward Cullen.

-Edward, con mi familia cerca no existe la intimidad -le aviso ella sombríamente-. Esta tarde te abrumarán.

-Te tengo de salvavidas.

-No te respetarán si te agarras a mí. Tienes que nadar solo.

-Soy un superviviente por naturaleza -afirmó él rebosante de confianza.

Sin embargo, Isabella pensó que era un juego distinto y que él no conocía las reglas.

-Tómatelo cono calma -le aconsejó ella-. No te empeñes demasiado.

Ella quería que su familia lo aceptara en su seno. Él le acarició las arrugas de preocupación de la frente.

-Tengo a tu padre de mi lado -le recordó él-. Te prometo que no será un problema, Isabella. No te preocupes.

Ella no podía evitarlo. A Edward le gustaba ganar, pero poner unos cimientos sólidos con su familia exigía reacciones sinceras que tocaran las teclas adecuadas. Si eso no ocurría... ella podría seguir sola con él. Aunque planteárselo le producía una sensación de pérdida muy dolorosa. Ella había elegido vivir lejos de su familia, pero quería poder contar con ella, como había hecho siempre.

-¿Has preparado la bolsa? -le preguntó él.

-Sí, está en el dormitorio.

-Perfecto. La mía está en el coche -ella seguía sentada en la mesa, y Edward le dio un beso-. Será mejor que nos arreglemos un poco para ir a la ciudad.

-Supongo que será lo mejor... -concedió ella con un suspiro.

-¿No vas a discutir esta mañana? -le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Ella ladeó la cabeza como si quisiera decirle que estaba jugando con fuego.

-No, hasta que hagas algo que no me guste.

Él se rió, la bajó de la mesa y la abrazó.

-Te prometo que me portaré bien delante de tu familia, ¿de acuerdo?

-Espero que sepas mantener la promesa -replicó ella con tono irónico.

-Mírame.

Edward se apartó sin temor a que no lo consideraran el marido adecuado. Isabella, mientras iban a «arreglarse», pensó que su relación podría salir adelante si ella conseguía seguir presentándole retos. Sin embargo, quedaba la candente cuestión de la paternidad. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él al hijo de Jacob y Leah? Tendría que fijarse en Edward. Los gestos decían más que las palabras.

* * *

><p>Hoy actualicé... les dejo el pilón ;)<br>No abandono ya saben eso, lento pero seguro.

Nos leemos.  
>Besos...<p> 


End file.
